Count
by 666Rik666
Summary: Your life had started as shinobi, but with relatives that you have... Insanity started nearly instantly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Count.**

 **Chapter I.**

Many say that children are innocent in their parents' mistakes. In Naruto's case… he wasn't only cursed with unimaginable demonic power, given to him by the beast, sealed inside of him, but also curse of his vampiric blood, inherited by him, through his terrifying grandfather, Vlad von Carstein.

Many years ago, Vlad tried to create the species of Vampires, who will lack the weaknesses of the normal ones, but will keep all their strength. He tried countless rituals and finally used them on a woman and himself. Old Vampire Lord selected a natural breeding for this cause, desiring a true heir for Von Carstein line. However, the child, born from that union was absolutely normal.

In fury, Von Carstein casted the spell that was supposed to rip child into shreds, but winds of Warp were always unpredictable. Instead of dying, child appeared in another place. There he was taken into the orphanage and then, much later he will become a great warrior of nearly unmatched skill.

Minato. Namikaze Minato, that will be his name. Unknowingly, his true name was Minato Von Carstein. Even if Minato didn't inherit powers of Vlad, experiment didn't fail, next generation was successful where the previous failed. Naruto, Minato's son, unknowingly to his parents, was born with powers of Von Carstein's line, just as Vlad wanted. Human and vampire, both yet neither. He had all the strength and absolutely no weaknesses.

Except one flaw. His thirst. Thirst for blood didn't disappear and with sealing of giant demon in his gut, his father just increased it. Vlad started to sense his progeny from time to time, but he failed to understand where he was and from where the call came, so the first twelve years of his life Naruto suffered in Konoha.

However, later, he will remembered them as the brightest days of his life. Because, no matter how high the wall between him and society was, he was still surrounded by humans and not night predators. Everything, however, will change, as Vlad will take him.

During twelve years in Konoha, Naruto endured the lone fate, forced upon him by his father and as he will later say, it prepared him to even loner existence of Vampire Lord. During his early years, he managed to make a first step to recognition that he so desired and deserved.

He saved countries, fought enemy ninja, gained friends, but as some people say, life is like zebra, and Naruto's life reached it's black line and hell, it was really long.

First call was defection of his so-called rival and best friend, Sasuke. Group of genins under Shikamaru's command sent to return him back… He was among them. He was the only one, who managed to reach Sasuke. After the long exhausting battle he prevailed due to his completely awakened blood.

However when Kakashi arrived, there was only Sasuke, who was unconsciously floating on the water.

Naruto on the other hand, summoned by Vlad, through the teleportation circle, became his apprentice, before he was properly trained and introduced to other 'relatives'. Vlad's sons-in-darkness were classical vampires. Arrogant, bloodthirsty, too ambitious rulers of the necromancy.

They all wanted to create the Empre of the Dead. Well, all, except Konrad, he just wanted to butcher everything in sight. Naruto became powerful warrior and mastered arts of necromancy, however, unlike his relatives he just disappeared on the territory of Empire.

Unknown to anyone, he lived through all Vampire Wars, fighting as mercenary against undead. During the reign of Karl Franze, he became the leader of mercenary band. His black knights, created by black sorcery and necromancy, quickly became a feared heavy cavalry unit.

He was there, when Emperor the young Emperor called to arms and marched to the north. Karl was very… enthusiastic man when it came to battle and he never let his enemies do as they please if he had a say in it.

Conquest after the conquest, battle after the battle, victory after victory. Karl Franze bested every foe, who had thrown himself against him or Empire. Even if he was always a supporter of peace, there were still plenty of those, who wanted to destroy Empire.

Countless conflicts gave Naruto fame and money. Even if he was considered a mercenary, he had answered Empire's call much more eagerly even if he was promised less money. He was also known for the fact that his small regiment managed to overcome enemies much greater in numbers than his own. Some whispered about sorcery, some, that he wasn't even human, but both sided agreed that it was good to have him and his men on the Empire side.

During his travels he had also acquired a strange ally, female Druchii. It was during the times when he traveled the world, somewhere after the Third Vampire War. He went north and naturally came upon something really interesting Group of Chaos Dwarves , who guarded some kind of cage, hidden by cloth.

Of course, slaying followers of Chaos was always a big plus to your karma and a good deed in eyes of all good deities. So Naruto just slayed the Dwarves and ripped the cloth from the cage. To his surprise, his eyes met the equally surprised and scared eyes of beautiful elven maiden. Correction, a Druchii woman.

She asked him if she wanted a company in his travel and for the first time in his life, Naruto didn't know what to say to this simple question. Nevertheless, he desired company and said 'yes'. Thus she followed him, loyally and wordlessly, something that he wasn't expected to see from Druchii.

Maybe it was all the play, maybe… but until she will not betray him, he will not cut her head off, but hours turned into days, days into months and months into years and she still was his most loyal supporter.

He never asked how she got herself into the situation that led to their meeting, but she once told that her family deemed her weak and the head of her family ordered her death. That's how he received his own sorceress and one of his most trusted allies.

However, like all von Carsteins he started to thirst for more. His current style of life gave him everything he needed, money, women, food. However, in his dreams he saw himself as ruler of his own Mark, as Elector Count in Empire, with one of the two vacant Runefangs in his hands.

Naruto had enough examples of his wayward kin to understand that illegal and forceful ways to position of power will not give him desired throne. During his travels, through completing several tasks for the Emperor's family, or various Electors and their families, he managed to get himself enough of a good credit to be recognized as non-hostile vampire, very much like Lady Dieudonne and receive a right to live among humans.

Of course, Templars didn't like this.

However, Naruto managed to deal with such problem. Over several centuries of his existence, he managed to forge some 'alliances' that helped him during the tough times. His connections with some influential and powerful lectors gave him so needed freedom, for some... services.

After all, when you kill… a vampire, for example, his or her nest nearly always declare the vengeance on those, who did it and usually it ended in massive raid on territories of human kingdoms.

However if vampire slayed vampire… it was just the fight for the territory for others. Nothing big. So Naruto slayed the other vampires, thus keeping his territory clean and getting the Witch Hunters from his tail.

So… right now, marching to the throne room of the Emperor himself, he was questioning himself what caused the sudden call of his services…

 **Dark lands. Plain of Zharrduk**.

Mordain the Headtaker was in a way, a dwarf of his word. Why in a way? He was a Chaos Dwarf, but even in their society, loyalty to your word still was valued. Moreover, a man of his position must show that he always keeps his promises. Especially if he promised to make someone's life miserable.

His benefactor, Gakroth, one of the sorcerers of Chaos, who served as priest of Hashut, struck a deal with Malekith, Witch King of Naggoroth, for slaves they will trade their heavy weapons, which fallen prince wanted to use against the elves of Ulthuan.

It was no secret, how much the elves despised the dwarves and everything connected to them. However, Malekith's hatred to High Elves overpowered his hatred to bearded midgets. Thus, he agreed to trade slaves for weapons of the Chaos Dwarves. Deal was highly profitable for both sides.

However, there was one part of their deal, written in fine print: Malekith ordered his grandniece to be given to the dwarves, to be tortured for disobedience and show of weakness. Girl secretly helped slaves. Tolerating something like this in his family? It was beyond Malekith's understanding of the world and family values.

However, the brat disappeared from the caravan, with all her guards were mercilessly slaughtered. Dwarf showed his tusks and growled. Now it was his turn to deal with the girl and her mysterious protector, after all, if you want the job done, do it yourself.

After brief praying to Hashut, Chaos Dwarf went to gather provision and men, his path led into the last place, where the damned druchii was seen. Empire.

 **Altdorf. Emperor's chambers**.

Naruto knelt in front of the man, to whom he swore his allegiance many years ago.

"Naruto… old friend. Please, rise." Said Karl Franz, current Emperor of the Human Empire. "It is unbecoming for a man, who saved my life several times, to kneel in front of his friend." Said Karl, stretching his arm and raising his friend to his feet.

"It's normal for a vassal to show respect for his Emperor." Countered Naruto. "I'm loyal to Empire and you, my Emperor."

Karl Franz turned to the window and started to walk to the window. "Were you successful?" asked he.

"Yes." Answered Naruto. "I did as we agreed. Many years ago, Emperor Ludwig decided that fighting undead shall be prerogative of the undead. As Elector Count of Reikland he ordered me to create an order of elite undead warriors. I did as he ordered. Thousand warriors. Black knights, whose martial skills are ensured by countless soul imprints gathered by me."

"You took the souls of men?" instantly turned to him Karl Franz.

"Souls? Sigmar forbid, no! I collected soul imprints, taking copies of their skills, leaving their souls intact. Of course, I didn't hunt them down, _they_ hunted me. Therefore, I took powers from greatest knights of Bretonia and professional vampire hunters."

Emperor scratched his chin.

"You will lead them into battle. By the way, how do they look?"

"Animated armor. Basically, it's my variant of magical golems."

"Hmm… maybe we will be able to use it in new war." Said the Emperor. "Recently Empire suffered from the increase of Greenskins' raids. Grimgor Ironhide leads his Black Orcs to our borders, even now he assaults our keeps. Take your order…"

"Of Black Chalice."

"Of Black Chalice, and get them to the borders. Countless Knight Orders of Empire had already arrived to the Black Fire Pass. You will go there and you will assist Empire's army. Your goal is to prevent the Orchish WAAAAGH, from passing to the Moot."

Naruto also walked to the window and looked down, at the noisy streets of the Altdorf. "Will we receive any reinforcements?"

"Moot will send their representatives and rangers, we can form recon divisions from them."

"That we can do." Said Naruto. "When Reiksmarshal will arrive there alongside Reiksguard?"

Situation on south was dire. Since other conflicts thinned all reserves of manpower that Empire had, Karl Franz was forced to spare small forces from each garrison of other keeps and Empire's cities to protect the Moot, that provided provision for nearly entire Empire.

"Kurt will get there as fast as possible." Assured him the Emperor. Naruto shrugged. He didn't like the Reiksmarshal and the feeling was mutual. Only the fact that they both loyally served the Emperor stopped them from fighting each other.

However, he was in good terms with Mad Count and this fact infuriated Reiksmarshal even more than the fact that in his presence was a vampire, who he couldn't behead.

"So, I will go first and Kurt will go just behind me." Finished Naruto. "Anything else?"

"No. Try to not let them enter the territory of the Moot."

 **Moot. Several days later**.

Naruto beheaded another orc and commanded his forces to take the defensive formation behind him. When he arrived to the Balck Fire Pass, Black Orcs had already managed to destroy the shattered forces of Empire. Moreover, they somehow managed to force several bands of Beastmen to join their cause.

Now, shattered army of the Empire struggled against two forces that thirsted their destruction. Originally, their plan wasn't that bad, but Beastmen managed crush their plans. Naruto was ripped out of his thoughts by loud roar.

His sword, Blood Drinker, flashed under the faint light of the moon, beheading the charging beastman. Suddenly Naruto heard the sound of horn and he sighed in relief.

"Helborg! Never thought that I will glad to see you, but… well… I'm _really_ glad to see you." Screamed Naruto kicking another beastman into his chest and with satisfaction listening to cracking of his bones.

"Later, pale boy!" screamed Kurt. "Where the hell is the army?!"

" _We_ are the army, Mustache!" answered Naruto, continuing to cut down the Beastmen. "Greenskins managed to persuade the Beastmen to take their side. Those bastards hunted down the Empire's forces… I saw countless altars with helms of our commanders. Maybe there are still those who fight against them, but all I can be sure of… that there are your forces and mine."

Kurt sighed, Beastmen retreated under the combined assault of the Black Chalice and Reiksguard.

"So…" asked Helborg. "You are here longer than us, how did it happen? I need details."

Naruto looked around, still unsure that Beastmen left them alone. "I arrived when everything was already lost. Orcs invaded the Moot, Beastmen carried the helms and skulls of our men on their banners. I started to hunt them down, also searching for survivors, but as you can see… for no avail. Moreover, I still have yet to see any Black Orc."

"Not even one?" asked Helborg.

"Not even one." Nodded Naruto. "It looks like whatever force made it through the Black Fire Pass, Black Orcs stayed behind and it is rather unusual."

"I would rather say: troubling." Noted Kurt, checking how easy his Runefang gets out of its sheath. They heard sounds of battle at the same moment and touched the horses with spurs at the same time. After several minutes of non-stop riding, they saw a surrounded squad of Imperial Longswords.

First survivors that both parties met. Without a doubt, these people passed through a lot, and they also were invaluable sources of information. After they finished patching up the survivors, Naruto and Helborg had finally found out what happened. Somehow, Greenskins and Beastmen knew, exactly where the Empire forces were gathering.

Someone sold them up.

Commander of the Greatswords had also informed them, that there were other surviving warriors nearby. Several more squads of the Greatswords, Pistoliers and survivors of the Knightly Orders. Helborg and Naruto managed to gather the survivors and kick the Beastmen out of the occupied territories.

However, the Greenskins occupied keeps, near the Black Fire Pass and still managed to get the reinforcements through mountains with no effort. Naruto and Helborg were greatly troubled by the fact that Black Orcs were still absent in the Orchish horde.

Fortunately, Moot continued to support them, so death from starvation wasn't something that awaited them in near future. They had sent the runners to the city of Altdorf, in hopes that the Emperor will send them either reinforcements or war machines to deal with the walls of the keeps.

Five days later, Naruto had finally lost his patience, he ordered Empire's forces to wait in the forest and when his knights gained attention of the Greenskins, he climbed the wall and, after slaying all guards, opened the gates of the keep.

Empire's army smashed the Orcs and invaded the keep that was taken from them nearly a month ago. Naruto had spent another month there, alongside Reiksmarshal, rebuilding the keep that protected the Black Fire Pass and cleaning the territory from the last Orc warbands.

Black Orcs didn't pass the mountains and that sprung the Reiksmarshal's paranoia. By his orders, Naruto returned to the Altdorf and went to the meeting with the Emperor.

 **Empire of Man. Great city of Altdorf. Royal chambers**.

When Naruto heard the loud screams from the cabinet of his Emperor, he heard loud female voice. Realization struck him like lightning and not caring about his image, hid in the darkest corner, behind the massive knight armor.

When he heard, how rustling of long female dress disappeared somewhere away, he turned into a thick black mist and got inside Karl Franz's cabinet, he had found his Emperor pouring large glass with some strong alcohol of dwarven brewing.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that she is here?!" asked he.

"You would have left me to suffer alone, if I told."

Maria Holswig Schliestein. Fourth child of the Karl Franz. Only daughter of his. Always unruly, rebellious and hyperactive, Naruto acted as her swordsmanship teacher, when she was younger. However, when young princess hit puberty, started problems.

At first she wanted her Naruto as her official lover. When she received a polite decline, Maria asked her father to speak with Naruto. After two men spoke, Maria was sent away from the Altdorf, to female monastery. She was followed by countless female teachers, whose prerogative was to make a proper lady out of her.

Unfortunately, Maria had other plans. She denied their attempts and focused on military training and science. Moreover, to worry of her teachers, young princess spent too much time in company of females, rather than males.

Moreover, princess started to gather around herself a group of loyal supporters. Slowly, but surely, group of different specialists turned into an army. Emperor bothered the fact that his unruly daughter gathered so many forces and denied him any kind of explanation.

"Yes. I know I'm a jerk." Said the Emperor, catching Naruto's annoyed gaze. "Unfortunately, it comes with a job. Nevertheless, my dear daughter isn't the cause of you being here. Your annoying relatives had once again decided that powers in the Sylvania are shared unfairly."

"And?"

"Normally I wouldn't have cared, but my spies report that there is a vampire, who claims to be of famous von Carstein bloodline."

"There are countless vampires of that bloodline. Moreover there are many imposters."

"The one, we are interested in, is calling himself Mannfred and he looks exactly like the bald bastard is portrayed in historical chronicles."

"And you need me to go there and check, if it is truly uncle?"

Emperor sighed. True surname of his trusted champion was one of the guarded secrets, even his name was changed to Nathaniel and only Emperor knew that his true name was Naruto von Carstein. Instead of answering Emperor silently nodded.

 **Sylvania. Week later**.

Naruto, atop his nightmare, looked at the battlefield from above. His cavalry followed his orders and destroyed another horde of skeletons. By the time he had arrived to Sylvania, Mannfred and it really was his uncle-in-darkness, already controlled all East Sylvania. Other notable Vampire counts weren't so eager to follow him and waited till his battle against High Necromancer Ceilig von Kruger.

Mannfred, with his charisma slowly was winning sympathies of his fellow brothers and sisters of the night and his talents on the battlefield, quickly raised his popularity. Son-in-darkness of Vlad von Carstein was gathering armies of undead and forces of Kruger didn't manage to hold his unrelenting rage.

Right now, Mannfred was dealing with forces of Empire, stationed near Hel Fenn, leaving East Sylvania without his attention and this fact was used by Naruto to the fullest. His forces were mobile, even if much smaller than Mannfred's, he still managed to destroy many infrastructures that provided his relative with riches that he wanted to use in future war with Empire.

How did he find out this valuable information?

Several bold Vampire Lords dared to challenge him. Their heads soon were attached to his nightmare's saddle. Now, wherever he went, clip-clop sound of attached skulls followed him. Also captured Vampire lords told him that Mannfred wanted some artifact, which might will let him rise countless undead soldiers without enormous amount of warp-stone.

What was really interesting, the artifact was actually a holy object, powerful enough to clean up the entire territory of Sylvania from curse of undeath and curing the earth. Such power was exactly what Naruto needed, to deal with Mannfred. So he followed Mannfred's agents to the Kingdom of Bretonia, in hopes to get the power of the artifact for himself.

 **Bretonnia. Chapel of the Lady of the Lake**.

"Onward men! Onward! Protect the inner chambers of the chapel!" Guiche de Boute was one of the many Grail Knights, who protected the chapel of the Lady. This chapel held the piece of the map, written by the hand of the Gilles le Bretone himself. It will show the path to the domain of the Lady, filled with artifacts of godly power.

However, such immense power can be used in both ways. Those, who wished to use it for evil, finally came to their lands. Guiche traveled for a lot of time and he instantly recognized their opponent. When he recognized them, blood ran cold in his veins.

Vampires. Scourge of Sylvania.

Warriors, clad in bloody red armor, ornamented with different images of bats and leather wings. Vampire knights. Just the right guys to get his day any better, if he will not die in battle he will certainly be turned into a snuck, or risen as undead.

Suddenly he noticed that among the red-armored figures, there were others, clad in armor of Bretonnia's Grail Knights. Betrayers. They sold their friends, comrades and oaths for some sort of fake immortality. He pitied them, but it didn't mean that he will stay his hand.

Knight blocked another strike with his sword and hit smiling bastasrd's face, beating out his fangs, with sharp side of his shield. However, he was just one man; other fellow brothers-in-arms had already fallen in battle.

Soon, swords of his enemies found weak points in his armor and pierced it. From immense pain, last knight fell on the floor.

"Quick! Secure the map! Master Mannfred will have our heads if we will stall the progress of the mission even for a second." It was strange for vampires to not even drink the blood of the fallen. Guiche, however was in too much pain to care about it.

His head hit the stone floor and darkness finally claimed him.

…

Naruto finally reached the chapel. Heh had lost his steed, when he passed the border. All this time he had followed the tracks of the vampires from Sylvania, but their squad always divided, so Naruto followed the one, who he sensed first. Kulphos von Carstain. He didn't belong to a direct bloodline of von Carstain family, like Naruto and his uncles did, no. Kulphos was one of the many 'distant relatives', cannon fodder and errand boys, whom Mannfred so liked to use.

However, Mannfred always gave his trustworthy champions some perks and Kulphos didn't fail his master, not even once. With his demonic steed, he and his men were part of Mannfred's logistics divisions. Fast as wind the black riders were, but Naruto's nightmare was relentless. Due to him, young lord of the night managed to follow his targets.

However, Kulphos ordered his men to ambush Naruto and in quick battle one of the vampires managed to kill the steed. Forced to walk, Naruto reached the chapel too late. It was already sieged and vampires took what they wanted. However, one of the knights still breathed. It was promisisng. He needed information and he will receive it.

Naruto get the potions out of his bag…

…

Guiche de Boute was a true exemplar of the Grail Knight, because I saved his life, he swore an oath of servitude to Naruto! Creature of the night! Moreover, he didn't feel any kind of deceit from the knight and vampire learnt to trust his six sense.

From the Knight, Naruto had found out about the holy place, where resided the Lady of the Lake, if vampires were heading there, then both of them will just wait for undead there.

"I highly doubt that we will get there in time." Said the knight. "With all due respect, but you had lost too much time, saving my life."

"Ah, Guiche, always a true knight, mission and oath before his personal well-being. Fortunately, you have such awesome suzerain as me. You would have died there, was it naught for my help. So… if you have a plan, please share it with me." Said Naruto.

"There is a witch…" started Guiche.

"Witch?" raised his brow Naruto. "As in real one, or one of those charlatans, who use crystal orbs to fool a common folk to get their money?"

"Real one, sire. She lives in the forest nearby and she has the blessing of the Lady. People say that she has a way to get into her realm, a backdoor, in a way…"

"Then why didn't vampires consider attacking her?" asked Naruto. "She is a common legend around here, isn't she? They would have already heard about her."

"She is powerful. Royarch once sent his best knights to get her out of our lands and none of them have returned, then Lady came and claimed that the witch is under her protection."

"Appearance of the goddess isn't something that we can ignore. Okay, let's see that witch, after all, without horses we will manage to get them only near the border." Said Naruto.

Both warriors slightly changed their way, leaving the road behind, to get further into the heart of the forest. The deeper they came, the stranger was everything around them. Naruto was enem more aware of this fact than sir knight. He felt, how ancient magic filled the air. Magic quite different from the one he used to unleash on his enemies.

He felt it… it was like a shadow. Strangely, for vampire, who was master of shadow and darkness and governed over blood, these shadows seemed somehow alien.

They didn't notice her, until she was so close that Naruto could stretch his hand and touch her.

Naruto expected anything from the witch, but he had never expected her to be this sexy. Moreover, her choice of wardrobe was very… revealing.

Naruto looked into her golden eyes and couldn't move his gaze. Witch also seemed to be somewhat hypnotized by his gaze. Only calm coughing of the knight made them turn in his direction.

"Sir Guiche. Looks like finally keep your promise you did." Witch turned her back to them and and moving her hips walked away, two men followed her. Sometime later all three reached the witch's hut. When they entered, first thing that Naruto noticed was the large mirror.

It had some strange aura, like it was much more than a mirror. Like it was a door, which led… somewhere.

"Do you like it?" asked the witch. "Eye-catching isn't it? At least for those, who knows where they must look."

Naruto took his place behind the table.

"My lord, this is Morrigan, Witch of the Wild. Lady Morrigan this is…"

"Grandson of Vahanesh, I know. Ravens told me, winds of magic roared when you were born. Creature of nether night nor day, Vampire and human, both yet neither." Witch made a pause. "Truly, rewarded will be my long wait."

"Rewarded? Wait? And how the hell do you know the true name of my grandfather?" asked Naruto, trying to find the hilt of his sword.

"Told you I did. Ravens, birds of war told this to me. I'm Witch of the Wild, in my power to order them." Answered Morrigan, "But enough of these silly questions, came here you with certain intention. To lady's temple I can lead you by shortest of ways. Dangerous this path is, but time will it give you that you so sorely lack. In return… of simple task do I ask."

"And what is that 'simple task'?" asked Naruto.

"Very simple it is." Answered Morrigan. "With you I will go. Saw I that my help in future will you require."

Naruto scratched his chin. He knew that witches were rather… strange and always had a hidden agenda, but he will be in profit, if he will get another witch to his side, right now, his druuchi friend is commanding his forces in Sylvania, attacking Mannfred's posts. However, his uncle had too many necromancers and other vampire lords under his command. His army was simply too big for his small knight order.

Of course, his knights were perfect and know he had commander for them, who actually knew what needed to be done, but there were so many undead that they will simply overwhelm Naruto's forces with numbers.

Moreover… he still had a lot of money, thus he can afford himself many additional forces. I form of dogs of war.

"So… how do you plan bring us there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Count.**

 **Chapter II.**

"Once again… for dump half-vampires… You want us to pass through this… mirror?" asked Naruto pointing at the mirror near the wall.

"Eluvian is a magical portal to another realm." Said Morrigan. "We will manage to reach the Lady through it."

"You do understand that realm of the gods, where they live is closed to us? Except for some opened back doors, like the one pinpointed on that map, guarded by Lady's knights. Moreover, realms of Chaos are much closer to this one, than before. Morrsleib will rise soon. Everything will change into… hell knows into what, actually. Tinkering with space-time continuum isn't something that we can afford right now. It's suicide."

"Yet it is only way to get to the needed place before the vampires." Said Guiche.

"Or with them." countered Naruto. "Don't underestimate these bastards."

"I fought against the Vampire Lords, when several knight orders banded together to invade Sylvania." Answered knight. "I know how problematic they can be. However… I got something from that war." He clapped on the hilt of his sword. "Very good for fighting against vampires."

"Okay… It may look like we are in the shitty situation… However, we have no other choice, but to use this… Eluvian. We need to get to the realm of the Lady."

"So… start I can?" asked Morrigan raising her hand.

"Yes." Answered Naruto.

Green energy covered Morrigan's hands, mirror's surface shifted as if it was water under wind. Morrigan stopped her actions and nodded to Naruto and Guiche, giving example, she was the first to enter the eluvian. Both warriors followed her moment later.

 **Empire of Man**.

Maria Holswig Schliestein was nervous. She was the fourth child of the Emperor and the only daughter. She received excellent education, learnt arts of swordsmanship, war strategy and tactics under best teachers, had characteristics of a leader and skills of inventor.

She was a poster example of what a true noble must be. However, Maria was ambitious. She wanted to rule her own country or at least lead an army. She knew that with her being a girl, she would receive nothing but distrust in the patriarchal human kingdoms and empires.

So… Maria started to think about gathering an army of her own followers. Females. At first, the idea visited her, when she heard about the squad of dogs of war, made completely of female warriors. They came from another continent. Group of warrior women, who worshiped unknown gods and called themselves amazons.

Maria decided to contact them first.

Squad of ten amazons will become the first warriors of her future army. However, before they will follow her she must recruit them… And trust to be told, it was rather… problematic. Their leader Aresia, quickly understood all profits of her young princess' proposition.

However, she also needed guarantees. If Maria will agree to pass through a ritual with her, she will receive the aid of her warriors. If not… there will be no deal. Princess knew, how risky it can be, to take part in the ritual she knew nothing about.

Nevertheless, she had no choice; she needed at least some competent warriors, to start the building of her army and maybe later… empire. She passed through ritual… as she had found out later, she and Aresia passed through the ritual of bond. In other words, she suddenly married.

Old World will not found about that particular fact, until the Cataclysm, but that history will be told later.

While unknowingly newlywed princess thought about her plans for the future, Aresia, alongside her priestess, drank a rare wine in her personal tent.

"That… girl will lead us to our doom." Said Shan'ra, the priestess, who executed the ritual. "I do not understand, why you decided to use the bonding ritual, she cannot even understand the importance of this ritual."

"She will reach unimaginable heights, Shan'ra. I need to bind her to myself, until someone else could have done the same." Countered Aresia.

"As you wish… however, she may rise, but the chance of her fall is also… impressive."

 **Realm between the plane of mortals, daemons and gods**.

Naruto always hated how chaos, or daemons twisted the realms around them. Hoever, wherever they were, something fucked the laws created by nature roughly. Sky was green, unnaturally, dark-emerald, green. They stood on the rocky path, somewhere in the mountains, or at least it looked like this, because there was no horizon.

Instead, it looked like they stood on the big chalk of rock, which floated in nothingness. Naruto didn't like the cards he was forced to play with.

"Let's go." Said Morrigan. "Not much time we have, until react this realm will."

"React?" asked Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Daemons of both Warp, and those, who realm this inhabit, may sense us here." Answered Morrigan. "Hunt us down, they will try."

"Try?" asked Naruto. "Or will?"

Instead of an answer Morrigan turned to the road, that led farther away suddenly several red portals appeared above the earth. When the first daemon stepped out of the portal, Naruto instantly recognized him.

Khorne Daemonkin. Bloodletters.

"Well, at least it was just foot soldiers." Said Guiche.

At the same time, several more portals opened. Bloodletters swarmed the field before them. Their pikes, swords and fists raised into the air. Some of them raided the demonic beasts both of flesh and of metal. Naruto unsheathed his sword. Guiche prepared his. Morrigan prepared her magic staff.

"Vampires?" asked Guiche.

"Yeah. We all make mistakes." said Naruto, taking a defensive stance. "Let us hope that this one will not cost us our life."

"Hopefully." said Guiche, also raising his sword.

"Less talking. More slaying." Screamed Morrigan, sending fireball into a crowd of daemons. However, blessing of Khorne, natural resistance to magic and heat made this attack nearly useless.

"Slaying?" asked Naruto, cleaving Bloodletter in half. "More like making them angrier."

Guiche pierced another with his sword and kicked the other one, sending him back, into the hordes of his brethren. "Situation is rather shitty." Commented he, cleaving another daemon.

"Follow me, I wanted to keep it for vampires… but it looks like we have no other choice." Said Naruto getting some spherical objects from the pouch on his belt. "Bought through third hands from the dwarves."

Vampire lord threw the bombs into the horde of daemons, and explosions, blooming like giant flowers made of fire, killed countless daemons, creating holes in the crowd. They were large enough for three travelers to pass.

"There!" screamed Morrigan and Guiche with Naruto raised their heads, looking in direction where Morrigan pointed. Somewhere far away, behind hordes of daemon, they saw a glimpse of green light. "There it is our way out of here!"

"To where?" asked her Naruto.

"Hell if I know." Answered Morrigan. "Somewhere away from here."

Explosions cleared them path to a small plateau, where green portal awaited them.

"Protect me!" screamed Morrigan, raising her hands. "I will try to open the rift!"

"You heard the lady." Said Naruto. "We need to hold them."

First daemon, who stepped on the plateau, lost its head, courtesy of Naruto. Guiche broke another's neck with his shield and pierced second daemon with his sword.

"Looks like you had softened up, my lord. I'm one daemon ahead you!"

"We are counting?"

"No. Just joking!" smiled the knight. Demonic ichor covered him head to toe and he looked like a maniac, after really messy act of violence.

"Good. Because it is still my two hundred twenty three, against your fifty-nine." Countered Naruto.

"Naruto! Guiche! Now!" screamed Morrigan and with move of her hand they disappeared in blinding green light.

 **Sylvania. Castle Drakenhof**.

Mannfred von Carstein was known for his constant grim mood. In other words, every day turned into a walk over explosive field, however this particular day just hit a lowest mark. With loud roar, vampire lord destroyed his own cabinet. Kemmler's plan failed. He just received the report, his insane nephew-in-darkness managed to survive.

Heinrich stood near the door like silent statue to himself. He knew better than argue with Mannfred when he is like this. Suddenly, vampire stopped. Uneasy silence fell before the necromancer and the lord. Kemmler knew what will happen next. Imminent explosion.

"You." Said Mannfred. "You said that you have everything under your control. That my diabolic nephew will be dealt with. That demons of Warp will tear him apart, while he will be on the fucking Ways?! However, what happened, heh? He passed them, saved the day, and received a blessing from a goddess alongside the magical artifact that we wished to acquire! Moreover, his bitch stopped the destruction of our camps and by the looks of it, went to join Naruto."

Mannfred sighed and sat back, into his chair.

"Isn't her absence a good thing for us, my lord?" asked Kemmler.

"Good? Kemmler are you an idiot or perhaps deranged?" asked vampire. "She will unite with Naruto, he will open his very deep vaults to hire mercenaries, who will receive his gold and return Sylvania to him with their weapons. Also, he is in good relationship with that son of a bitch, Karl Franz. Empire might help him against us."

Mannfred placed his hands on his temples and massaged them.

"We are deep in shit, Kemmler. Too deep, actually." Silently said Mannfred. "We are surrounded by enemies. My gambit to increase my power had failed. How is it possible? How did it happen?"

"Kulphos was there, my lord." Said Heinrich. "He managed to get away from the massacre."

When Kulphos went to his mission, he was filled with power. Self-confidence was in his every move, and the way he carried himself… he wanted to prove himself, he wanted to have more… there was so much ambition, so much rage in him…

There was nothing left. Before him stood literally a walking corpse. He was battered and beaten, his right hand missing, as if somebody cut it and burnt the wound.

"How did it happen?" asked Mannfred and Kulphos started his tale…

 _They should have been prepared. They tried to sack the treasury of the goddess, they should have been prepared to face her greatest champion._

 _Green Knight himself, stood on their way._

 _Green burning blade, left glowing arcs in the air, adding another vampire to the numbers of the fallen with each strike. Kulphos remembered how he slowly pulled his sword out… and lost his hand for it. Green Knight was everywhere, alone, he was like an entire army. Green hurricane of steel and ethereal power cleansed the sacred realm of undead filth…_

 _That was the scene that Naruto and his companions saw, when he had stepped on the sacred ground of Lady's hidden chapel._

" _Looks like we weren't so needed as you presumed." Said high bretonnian knight, who stood behind the youngest of the von Carstein, sired by the Vlad himself. Kulphos used the time given to him, by the sudden appearance of the young prince to hide in the shadows._

 _Green Knight turned to them; his glowing, ethereal gaze looked over each one of the new arrivals… and stopped on Naruto. He raised his green blade and emerald flame engulfed it. Vampire count didn't need more invitations, he raised Bloodthirster and blocked the first monstrous strike._

 _Never before and never after had Guiche seen such fight. He heard that Green Knight was virtually unstoppable. There were tales about his battles, when he was literally beheaded, but still continued to fight, only to return for his head later, after he killed all enemies, who endangered the Lady and Bretonnia._

 _Someone like him shall be impossible to face, but Naruto firmly held his ground. Glowing green and red met each other in the waltz of death. Vampires were always blabbering about the infamous Dance Macabre, maybe it happened right now, before the eyes of two mortals and frightened vampire._

 _As it was told, Green Knight was skilled warrior, empowered by the powers of the Lady, he disappeared from sight, attacked from different direction and was immune to the normal weapons. However… his opponent wasn't so easy to deal with._

 _When Knight turned into a mist, so did Naruto, when he attacked, teleporting from different directions Naruto turned into a swarm of bats. When Green Knight tried to overpower Naruto with his swordsmanship skills, Naruto blocked his tricks and fints with his own._

 _However, there still was magic and shapeshifting. If former was out of question because of the fierce duel, then the latter caused lot of problems for Green Knight. Especially the form of the anthropomorphic fox. Nine tails seemed to live their own life, attacking Green Knight by all possible ways and from all possible directions._

 _At those moments, it looked like he was fighting against ten warriors at once._

 _When Naruto turned into his human form once again, red and green blades met again, but this time, the blow was so strong that even inhuman strength of both duelists wasn't enough to held them in hands, spinning in the air, both blades stabbed the earth behind their backs._

 _Naruto reacted first, his fist in black, clawed gauntlet connected with Knight's helmet causing loud clanging sound. However, Knight quickly regrouped and next punch, thrown by Naruto was caught by his block._

 _Fight between titans quickly started to remind a casual bar fight between two drunken men._

" _Enough of this!" mighty voice, which certainly belonged to female, stopped both warriors on their places. It is told that perfection is unreachable ideal… well, if somebody asked Naruto, at that moment he saw it… perfection. It was in every step of this woman, in her every movement, in her every word, intonation of her voice everything in her was… godly._

" _I know, why you came here, Black Knight." Said she turning to Naruto. She raised her hand and a golden goblet appeared in it with glowing water filling it to the brim. "Drink. If you are worthy, it will not hurt you. If you are not… you will turn into dust."_

 _He took the goblet from her hands and said. "For you, my Lady." Empting it in one gulp. Everyone expected him to burn in holy fire. However, nothing had happened. He just moved his hand to his lips and spitted a small glowing gem on his armored gauntlet._

" _Tear of the Lady." Muttered Guiche._

" _Yes." Nodded woman. "My crystalized tear. That is what Mannfred wanted. That is also, what you will need to heal the lands of Sylvania. Go to Jade Mother, she will help."_

Mannfred looked at Kulphos, his expression stoic and unreadable, perhaps, that's how he always looked during the times when his sire, Vlad von Carstein was alive.

"Is it all?" asked he.

"Yes."

"Nobody, but you knows?"

"Yes."

"Good." With speed of lightning Mannfred struck with his sword, horizontally, severing Kulphos' head from his body.

"You said that you know another way, Heinrich." Said Mannfred, turning to necromancer. "Hopefully, you will not fail as did this fool."

"But of course, my liege, let me show you a decision to all our problems…"

 **Fort Oberstyre. Western Sylvania**.

Unfortunately, to gather all forces and call into old favors Naruto needed time, and time also played in favor of his uncle-in-darkness. High priests of Sigmar and Templars also tried to sabotage his efforts, they were all right with destruction of the vampire nests in Sylvania, but they were absolutely against idea of him leading the army.

However, Karl Franz will manage something, that Naruto was sure. He was slippery like a snake, when situation called for it. Mercenary groups and armies summoned by Emperor will gather in next month, moreover Naruto needed to buy provision, powder, even hire whores for soldiers.

Nothing shall pass his gaze unnoticed.

While he was consumed by the pre-war preparations, Morrigan and Dinaya, the druchii sorceress, tried to find something about the magic forces of their enemies. Unfortunately, there was no information about magic users in the enemy's army. Nevertheless, Mannfred alone was problematic to deal, but there also was Kemmler…

Therefore, two women decided to find more, using several rituals, but Winds of Magic weren't on their side this day, fortunately, nothing exploded. Something good had also happened during Naruto's stay in the fort Oberstyre.

Jade Mother blessed him with her visit. Naruto showed her artifact given to him by the Lady. After she saw it, she insured Naruto that she will be able to cure the land of Sylvania from the vampire curse. With her help Sylvania will once again become proper Empire province. Not listening to her diferambs, Naruto was already creating a plan for economic war with Stirland.

Sylvania was once well-known because of its wine, it's time for it to become known like that once more.

 **Eastern Sylvania. Castle Drakenhof**.

"As you can see, my lord, my plan is perfect for us. While most of our forces are holding the young usurper in the Western Sylvania, we will continue with our… Gate Plan." Said Kemmler, kneeling before the vampire count in his throne room. "Your agents already infiltrated noble families behind the gates. They prepare the ground for creation of new nest. Our generals will buy us time, when time will come, we will pass through the gates and I will destroy them behind us."

"Good." Said Mannfred. "We will create the Empire of the Dead on the other side of the gates and when we will do so, we will return, to claim everything that rightfully belong to us." Mannfred stood up from his throne. "However, we will not just give up. Kemmler, prepare my warriors, I will personally lead them into battle."

"My lord is it wise, to attack the usurper now?" asked Kemmler. "He will fight till the end and Empire will use this action to finally deal with us!"

Mannfred smiled. "Who says that I will lead my warriors against my nephew? I will go north, to Ostermak, to spread death there. I know what Naruto wants. He desires the post of Elector Count. He wished to hold the Runefang in his arm and be among those, who will chose the next Emperor. Foolish dream, great but foolish. Moreover, after I will spread the curse of undeath in Ostermark… let's just say, that one of his closest neighbors will be against the idea of him, becoming the Elector Count."

 **Empire. Ostermark. Fortress on the border with Sylvania**.

They arrived during midnight. During the most mystical hour. Midnight. Mannfred personally led the attack. Lines of undead soldiers moved between the siege machines preparing to take the fortress of the Ostermark.

Varghulves, following the order of Mannfred von Carstein destroyed the gates and while several companies sieged the walls, main forces, led by vampire count and varghulves, crashed the defenses near the gates and swarmed the streets of the city.

Manfred was like the hurricane of black steel, he helped his warriors, before leaving his army in command of the lesser vampires and lords from the other clans. He returned to Drakenhof in good mood.

No matter what Naruto wanted he will not receive it. Mannfred will use everything to do so.

 **Several months later. Western Sylvania**.

Mannfred changed tactics his army attacked the Empire. This forced Karl Franz's hand. He ordered all gathered forces arch to Ostermark. While Empire held the line against vampire assault, Naruto's mercenaries finally arrived to the Oberstyre.

Understanding that there will be no reinforcements, Naruto made series of quick attacks on territories in Western Sylvania that still belonged to Mannfred. Soon Templehof and Shwatzhaven fell under his warriors' might and all Western Sylvania was in Naruto's hands.

He contacted the commanders of the Empire, who stuck in border war with vampires. Unfortunately, it was too late, even if imperial army retained their organization and managed to retreat in order, after the recent defeat on the border, vampires sieged Essen and moved deeper into the province.

Since Ostermark was agricultural province, Empire was dependent on its bread. If undead army will continue its march, existence of the province will be under question. Mannfred still didn't appear, this fact alone made Naruto worry.

With no other alternative, he followed his normal plan, he will attack Eschen and Waldenhof, taking half of the Eastern's Sylvania territory for himself and cutting the vampire army in the Ostermark from possible reinforcements.

Naruto did just this; meanwhile Empire's armies once again united under the Essen and destroyed the army of the undead. It was the time for Naruto to act once again, his forces went south and sieged Drakenhof. However, castle met them with empty halls and walls. No guards, no necromancers, not even lesser vampire or simple skeleton.

Mannfred had fled Sylvania.

 **Empire. Altdorf**.

Karl Franz, Alberich Haupt-Anderssen, Wolfram Hertwig and Naruto von Carstein looked over the night Altdorf from the height of the balcony in Emperor's palace. Emperor made a sign for two Elector Counts and de-facto ruler of Sylvania to follow him to the table, that stood inside the chambers. Finally, the four of them gathered to talk over the future.

"I will not be able to enforce law, or actually, to hold the evil inside the borders of Sylvania." Said Alberich. "My forces are thinned because of the recent war and raids of the greenskins. I will not be able to control Sylvania."

"I can only hold the border." Said Wolfram. "Ostermark has suffered a lot. We need time to heal our wounds, unfortunately our usual provision deliveries will be cut short."

"I on the other hand have good news." Said Naruto. "I have a way to deal with the vampire curse that lies on the lands of Sylvania, give me several years and it once again will turn into proper imperial province."

"Oh? And pry to tell us, how will you manage to do so?" asked Alberich. He didn't like Naruto's claim. Since the end of Vampire Wars, Sylvania was unwanted foster child of Stirland. Elector Counts before Alberich tried to make something from it, but failed. Now, someone so young looking as Naruto comes out of nowhere and claims that he has a way to succeed where the others had failed?

Preposterous.

However, Karl Franz nodded his head. "No offense my friend, but I want to see some sort of… insurance, of this bold claim."

"But of course, my Emperor." Naruto stretched his hand in direction of the massive doors. "If you do not trust me, maybe you will trust a renowned specialist in lifting them?"

Next minute a beautiful woman in green robes entered the chambers, where four men stood. Tochter Grunfeld the current Matriarch of the Jade Order. She walked to four men and bowed before the Emperor.

They bowed, slightly, in return.

"So… Lady Grunfeld. Is there a way for you to lift a curse?" asked Karl Franz.

"Yes." Said the Matriarch. "With artifact, found by lord Naruto, I will be able to cure the earth and lift the curse."

Emperor scratched his chin. "So be it. If you will be able to bring as much of monthly income into the budget of Empire as Stirland does, to Sylvania will be returned the status of iimperial province and you will become the Elector Count of Sylvania. I give you five years, old friend. Of course, you must also make peace with priests of Sigmar and Morr. Trust me, this task will not be easy."

 **Empire. County of Sylvania. Castle Drakenhof. Five years later**.

Naruto slowly raised it to the stone ceiling of the throne room for everyone to see. Runefang. Beast Slayer. The last Runefang without an Elector Count to wield. Well, no more. Elector Count of Slyvania, Naruto von Carstein. Hell, it sounded good.

During his five year-long quest, Naruto acquired several more companions. Some were forced to come, others followed him, because of their own volition. Unfortunately, only his first three companies belonged to the last, those, who appeared over the five-year period.

Templar of Sigmar, Alberich von Korden, swore that he will claim the head of Mannfred himself for his 'collection'. This deranged fanatic killed several elder vampires in battle and claimed their heads for himself. He despised von Carsteins in particular and everything unholy at whole. Therefore, when he was asked by the temple of Sigmar to keep an eye on Naruto, he eagerly went to Drakenhof, zealously trying to find a reason to burn Naruto at stake.

Jade Wizard, Otto Gein, sent here by his Matriarch to look over the Tear of the Lady. Naruto had nothing against this old man. He was professional, sent here to do his work and the man did it well. By the way, Otto had a classic appearance of the master of arcane arts, he was old, had white long beard and wore robes. Of course, let us not forget about the staff.

Two more didn't attend Arch Lector of Sigmar, Hector von Bismark and representative of the Lady's church, lady Marianna.

"Okay." Started Naruto, looking over Guiche, Morrigan, Alberich, Otto and Dinaya. "Let's start with something boring. How is our economic warfare?"

"Profit from the sales of 'Black Blood' and Lady's Tears' increased by five percent." Reported Dinaya. "We have finally surpassed Stirland."

Alcohol was the main product made in Stirland, however, after Lady's Tear healed the lands of Sylvania, beside the golden mines, Naruto had discovered that the earth was really good for vineyards. Naruto named the Red wine 'Black Blood' and white – 'Lady's Tears'. He had sold the first bottles and was really surprised when he had found a crowd of new buyers.

Among them there were even representatives of Bretinnia's lords, who were really picky with wine that they drunk. At this moment Naruto understood that betting on the gold mines may be a bit too rash. He can raise money on the vineyards and gather gold to trade with dwarves.

This decision played well for him. During the 'Waaagh!' led by Grombah the Beardcutter, Naruto helped the dwarves of Zhufbar. He personally beheaded the leader of the orcs and received the right to trade with Zhufbar, of course there still were hushed whispers, but mighty voice of Gotri Hammerson declared that the holder of the Runefang came to their aid like it was foretold.

Holding in his arm the sword forged by Alarick the Mad, in eyes of the Runesmiths he was a warrior sent to them by their gods. Alternatively, it could have been Sigmar, who always liked to kill greenskins and became the Dwarf Friend, through saving the High King, Kurgan Ironbeard.

All in all, Naruto's county prospered because of wine and gold mines. Naruto's army had the weapons created by dwarves and former mercenaries, who stayed with him, now became lords in their own castles, who answer directly to him.

However, all riches and rise in their status was only thanks to Naruto, so former mercenary captains stood with Naruto firmly.

"Good, then let us speak about more pressing matters, among them are disturbing reports from our spies and some news from the capital. Let's start from the disturbance. During the last war, when Mannfred von Carstein fled the Sylvania, garrison that was supposed to protect the Drakenhof disappeared. Recently we had found that Red Duke finally decided to once again exact his revenge upon Bretonnia. My spies reported, that beside usual amount of Bretonnia's undead, mutants, necromancers and cursed knights, there undead, who are without a doubt were risen from Sylvania's soil. Their armor is just too noticeable."

"So… Mannfred got in contact with that red jerk. How is that our problem?" asked von Korden. "Not that I'm against burning another vampire, before I will burn you, but he is where? In Bretonnia?"

"Castle Mousillion, it's near the coast of the Great Ocean." Answered Morrigan.

"My point."

"Because Red Duke is one of the Abhorash's chosen. Blood Dragons may use this chance to start the war once again. Since Red Duke rules in the cursed city, Knights of the Black Grail also may follow him. With army provided by Mannfred and unholy strength of the vampires, he may destroy Bretonnia, or at least spread his corruption so much that Bretonnia may never recover."

"And without Bretonnia, we lose another pillar of Order in the Old World, in our constant war against Forces of Chaos." Finished Alberich. "What can we do?"

"Right now? Nothing. What's with the second report?" Naruto turned to Dinaya.

"She had returned."

"She?"

"Princess Maria. She had returned from her travels. Looks like she had returned and not alone, she dreamed about the army of loyal female knights and she gathered the mightiest of them, they are powerful and will not retreat neither before their male counterparts, or Forces of Darkness."

"So… munchkin is about to give everyone some hell?" smiled Naruto. "She must be visiting her fathers land right now…"

"Actually, after one of the knights in the capital made ehm… rather rude comment about her companions, she went with other knight orders and her army to hunt greenskins on south."

 **High Pass. World's Edge Mountains**.

Mordain tapped his tusk. Chaos dwarf wasn't sure what to do, of course, finding the witch was a priority, however, the closest pass was protected by their 'normal' brethren's fortresses. That why he was so far north. Karak Vlag was far enough from pass, he will managed to use it, but he also needed to maintain control over the army.

Greenskins may try to use this moment to start a rebellion against their masters, but Mordain didn't have a choice. His master was well-known for his cruelty and he didn't want to become one of his new 'masterpieces'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Count.**

 **Chapter III.**

Looking at his former apprentice, Naruto hasn't found even a shred of uncertainty in her. She had changed… for the better. Gone was the young girl, who shyly made a first step into her grand future, instead, he saw a woman, certain in herself and in those, whom she let close to her.

Anyway, he will wait for her in the city.

 **Grunberg. Half a day later**.

Maria was returning to Grunberg, leading her warriors, in very good mood. She and her order managed to win the bet, leaving other knights far behind, aside from that, they cleaned the forests between the Altdorf and Grunberg from Orcs and Beastmen, who had swarmed them after the last rising of the Morrsleib.

However, it seemed that fate was on her side this day and continued to do so; at least that's what Maria thought, after she had heard very familiar voice from the cabinet of the leader of city's guard.

"…so, the princess left to hunt the greenskins seven days ago and still haven't returned. We need to warn the higher ups! We need to gather the searching party!" shrieking voice of the fatso, who by some divine mistake, or through good ol' bribery, managed to get into the guard and moreover lead it, filled princess' ears and made her deaf for a second, so when she heard the second voice, it took her several minutes to recognize him.

" _I_ am your higher up, fatso. My word, as Elector Count of Sylvania, is something that you should consider. If I say that she and others will manage, then she will manage, if I say that we need to go, we go. Understand?"

"But… but… she is Emperor's daughter." Said head guard.

"And she is also head of entire knight order." Said Naruto. "By the way, Maria, stop eavesdropping near the door, be a proper noble girl and get inside."

Following his words, female knight opened the doors. She stood in front of Naruto and others, those who were in the room, those, who hid their smiles behind their palms, when she proclaimed that her order would clean up the forest faster and better than other knight orders. Those, who never believed that she would succeed, who betted on how long will it take Maria to return in tears…

Instead, she had returned with heads of orcs on the pikes of her warriors. Before, others looked down on her because of her gender and vision of her order. Many thought that her 'toy knights' will disappear as fast as they appeared, after she will lose all interest in war. Now, she forced others to respect her.

Naruto looked proud and he felt like this, actually. He was her first teacher and she was his first pupil. Bond, created between them during princess apprenticeship was tough as iron.

"Good to see you, munchkin." Said Vampire Count, smiling and placing his hand upon the runefang. It was another way to show his accomplishments, back when Maria was still a child, she always bragged about her order, army and glorious battles, she will take part in. Most teachers used some physical… encouragement, to get her brains to the right place, and destroy all this foolishness about glory and future wars… However, some demon, or maybe it was all due to Sigmar's plan, pulled Naruto's tongue and he said that she might become as she states, however he will sooner believe that he will be chosen as Elector Count.

"Looks Like we both got what we wanted." Said Maria. "I'm now head of my own knight order and you, my former teacher, became an Elector Count."

"My Lady! My Lady!" doors once again burst open and beautiful, blonde-haired maiden, clad in shining armor, with war paint on her face, entered the room.

"Ah! Naruto, let me present you Aresia, my second-in-command and…"

"And unofficially your wife. I know." Said Naruto.

"How?" asked both young women in unison. One of the most guarded secrets, about which knew only several souls, discovered so easily? They have been betrayed.

"Your dear priestess swears too much, while you are away, during one of her heists she may have… lowered her defenses, and one unfortunate spy had found about you. Fortunately for you, he was too overconfident and decided to uncover some of my secrets. He had paid for his insolence. With his life."

"I knew that I can count on you, teacher." Bowed young princess.

"Just try to be sure that you guard your secrets well." Bowed Elector Count in return.

 **Several minutes later. Corridors**.

Aresia was the first to break uneasy silence.

"Who was he?"

"Current Elector Count of Sylvania, wielder of Beast Slayer, Naruto von Carstein. He taught ne all I know about he swordsmanship, or at least all I knew when we first met."

Remembering how terrifying the princess was with the sword, Aresia felt the rising tide of respect to the man, who took an interest in young princess and not caring about dogmas and restrictions of society and honed her talent with a sword, into one of the greatest weapons in princess' arsenal.

"Why is he here?" asked amazon leader.

"He may have decided to visit me, or he came here to deal with some urgent business… Countless variants, Aresia, and I don't think that I wish to know. He was always mysterious and wished to take a place among other Elector Counts… Now, he is among them, fate of empire balances on his blade alongside other Counts. We may have fought against Greenskins and Beastmen, but against him are also powerful people within the Empire, who wish to extinguish his bloodline, not caring about the fact of political destabilization."

Princess sighed and continued. "He may be partly vampire, but he made more good deeds for Sylvania and Empire, than entire state all Elector Counts could do, since the end of the First Vampire Wars."

However, Maria didn't know about one more fact, that made her old teacher even more dangerous to the religious fanatics. Recently they had found out, that Naruto has an heir, judging by rumors, he was naturally born, just like his father. Bolt. That's how Naruto named him.

Only the trusted lieutenants knew that Naruto used the Eluvian that belonged to the Witch of the Wilds, to visit his place of birth. Shockingly, only several years passed in his old home. There he had found a young woman, who, during his time of absence, became a fierce warrior, one of the greatest in her clan.

Hinata… he remembered her otherwise. Maybe it was natural to vampires, one of the few faults that he inherited from his immortal grandfather, he was somehow… apart of the flow of time. Just like with Maria, he didn't notice how everyone he knew had changed.

Time flew by, but he remained unchanged.

Nevertheless, Hinata had what he desired, a perfect genetics, which will let him couple with her and produce a child. For countless years he was seeking someone like her in the Old World, and finally found the suitable countess and in his old home no less!

However, Hinata was a clan head now, youngest in the history of the Hyuuga clan, barely eighteen years old, but she was already famous for forsaking old traditions and abolishing the practice of the Caged Bird seal.

Her actions, of course, didn't make her popular among the elders of her clan, so when they sent assassins to deal with annoying young bitch, who they wanted to kill since she was a child. They would have been successful that night… was it naught for the blade of Vampire Count.

At that night, Hinata struck a deal with her savior. She will give him an heir and in return, he will deal with her opponents. She didn't know that her savior was the one, who she fell in love, when she was still a child. She understood, only when her children were shown to her.

Whiskers on their faces were good enough proof.

Aside from their father, children themselves were a sore subject to her. If her dear and kind Himawari was a good child, loved by clan, then Bolt was aggressive and never took shit fro, anyone. Unlike Himawari he never had awoken his doujutsu and couldn't use the clan's martial arts.

His monstrous strength and near invulnerability to Gentle Touch, however, made gossipers think trice before talking. Stories of him brutally executing a Hyuuga guard, who called his mother a whore, was still fresh in minds of the fellow members of the clan.

No one, but his mother and sister never loved him. So, when he turned five and his father came to him during the darkest hour of the night, he took his hand and followed him. Right now, Bolt was training under Sir Guiche and judging by his friend's reports, Bolt was talented with the sword, when Naruto will return he will test him for magical talent.

Magic… just one word brough Naruto memories of his another opponent or rather… it was actually hard to tell, how Balthasar Gelt was thinking of him, all because of his fucking golden mask. By the way, since Naruto had sent his petition of reinstating in the Amethyst Order as Wizard Lord, was vigorously blocked by Blathasar Gelt, even if Emperor and Vigo Hesensohn, current Patriarch of the Order supported him.

He wished for him to pay for all missing years of Naruto's membership. Jerk. Clearly a typical Golden Wizard.

 **Kislev. Near the World Edge Mountains**.

Mordain the Headtaker knew that the hunters who lived nearby, spotted his army already. It was a matter of time, before the information will reach whomever took care of the law or protection of realm in Kislev.

He needed to rech Sylvania and for this he needed to…

He turned to his right, when loud screams got his attention. Mordain looked over his army, goblas were well-known for their annoying tendency to scream from time to time. Unfortunately this time they had a reason for this.

He saw large red mohawks and muscular dwarves, led by the king clad in the set of armor and wearing an iron crown upon his brow.

Ungrim Ironfist himself, in all his mighty glory… great, just great. Who he angered so much that the King of Slayers personally came here to deal with him? Headtaker sighed, preparing his weapon.

"Blunderbussers! Let the greenskins take the fist hit! Then show our traitorous kin, who has the best firepower in the Old World!" screamed he to his forces. "Warriors! Cover them! Immortals follow me! To the battle!"

However, battle didn't go as well as he planned. Many told that Ungrimm Ironfist was instoppable in battle, that he alone was like entire army, that he claimed countless heads of various beasts as trophies for his walls.

Well, all of them were right. With ferocious battle cry, Slayer King pierced the lines of greenskins, as red-hot knife pierces the butter, leaving nothing but butchered foes behind him. Mordain snarled and gave his warriors a signal… only to hear strange sound, coming somewhere from the sky.

Helicopters. So many of them… Mordain, just like others, noticed them to late, because of the low clouds and Ungrim, who get all their attention. Mordain understood the plan conjured by Dawi too late, only when the bombs from helicopters started to explode among his warriors.

"Immortals! Prepare your weapons! Charge! For Hashut! For Dawi Zarr!" Immortals clashed with Slayers, who pushed through the lines of greenskin slaves. With His trusty sword in right hand and large axe in left, Mordain searched for the one, who he personally blamed for his failure.

"Ungrim! Come and face me, Ironfist! Come and meet your death!" screamed he to the Slayer King.

"I faced many of your corrupted kin, boy." Said Ungrim raising his monstrous axe, before clashing it with weapons of Chaos Dwarf champion. "Unfortunately, you are no foe, worthy of my death."

Mordain's face turned into mask of constant surprise, as Ungrim's axe cut through both his weapons and get deep into his ribcage. Grim face of the Slayer King was the last thing that Mordain Headtaker saw.

 **Norsca. Border with Far North. Realm of Chaos**.

His armored boots left deep traces in snow. He raised his face, hidden by the helmet, covered by the mystical symbols, with large gem above the eyelashes. Unholy warrior led the greatest horde of Chaos warriors since the First Everchosen went south.

He raised his flaming swords signaling his hordes to stop. Somewhere far away struck lightning, followed by the booming sound of thunder. Kolek must be bored again.

Glowing eyes looked at the horizon. Large gates appeared in the blizzard, caused by the Dragon Ogre. Under his helmet, Archaon smiled. Just like the Chaos Gods told him. New realm awaited.

Everchosen raise the Slayer of Kings and countless hordes of Chaos went in direction of the Gates. New realm will be theirs. Souls of the fallen warriors will be payment for immortality. Soon, when new realm will be turned into lifeless husk of stone, they will become an immortal army of demons, service of their cruel gods.

When they will return, none will dare to stand against them, all shall perish before the might of Chaos.

 **Empire. Altdorf. Emperor's palace**.

Naruto cannot say what reminded him of her. For a moment he was relaxing on the balcony, away from the noise of the ballroom and the next one, he is thinking about the time when he met Valkia the Bloody.

He remembered that demoness, who had challenged him to the duel. They fought and fought and fought, until she just left… however he saw a shadow of a smile on her face before she retreated. Unknown to Naruto, Valkia was nearby.

Her patron god, Khorne, showed to her that the golden haired vampire had the chance to stand against the might of Everchosen. At first the Bloody Valkyrie didn't believe, but finally she had decided to test the warrior herself.

After the duel she was pleased by his potential, but he was still far too weak to challenge Archaon. It is rather unknown fact, but the souls of Everchosen will get into the realms of those Dark Gods, whose messengers or champions claimed the souls.

In other words, will it be Khorne, Slaanesh, Nirgle, Tzeench or the great Undivided, process of Everchosen's last departure turns into massive brawl between the champions and Daemon Princes responsible for this deed.

Since Valkia brought the great warriors to the throne of the Blood God, she was interested in being first among her rivals, shall Archaon fail to bring the End of Time. This will bring her fame among her fellow Daemons and favor from her patron god.

Demoness jumped from the roof of the Sigmar's cathedral and opened her wings. She had lot to do and places to be.

Meanwhile Naruto returned to the ballroom, Balthasar wanted to speak about something with him. Golden Mage wasn't someone, who count could ignore, moreover he was powerful enough to give him enough trouble. He walked near the wall, crossing the ballroom where everyone was dancing was very rude, so Naruto decided to lose some time, moreover, he didn't want to see Balthasar.

Nevertheless, mage waited for him in the Emperor's cabinet and such blatant sign of how grave the situation was, couldn't be ignored. Several minutes later, Naruto entered the cabinet. Besides Balthasar, who summoned him and the owner of the cabinet, there was also Reiksmarshal.

By the look on their faces he understood that whatever they would tell, he will not like it.

"I will start from the good news, my friend." Naruto noticed, how lot it took from him to say the last two words. "Amethyst Order will take you back, you will have the position of the Wizard Lord. Unfortunately, Chaos Hordes has returned."

"Unfortunately?" asked Naruto. "You call another war with Chaos an 'unfortunate incident'? This is no incident, this a fucking…"

"Our report that all their warriors went in direction of the strange Gates." Stopped him Balthasar.

"Gates?"

"You saw something like this. Duringthe Black Fire Pass Massacre. When we passed through the pass and saw where the Black Orcs went." Said Kurt.

"So… another one." Muttered Naruto.

"Yes." Said Blathasar. "Moreover, we compared the magical signatures of the Gates and we had found another magic point… in Sylvania."

"Naruto placed his hand upon his Runefang. "You dare tell me that I'm what? A betrayer?"

"Its underground." Continued the Golden Wizard. "Very deep under the earth. I do not know how it got there, but you need to secure the Gates. It may be our only chance to find out what the Chaos is up to."

Naruto relaxed.

"I will see what I can do." Said Naruto. He turned to leave, but in the doors he stopped and looked back at the Balthasar. "By the way, where and when can I take my scythe?"

 **Sylvania. Cave system under the castle Drakenhof**.

Naruto knew that Mannfred was alive, however, before Balthasar told him about the Gates, he had never thought that his treacherous uncle escaped to another realm. He had forgotten that he needed to be unpredictable.

His uncle managed to outsmart him, but he will not let this failure dictate his fate, he will find the way to repay him for this humiliation, for now though, he needed to find the Gates. He didn't need something as dangerous as this unknown magical artifact so close to his home… to his son.

He heard screeching and squeaking, and it got louder, as he and his warriors went deeper.

Naruto was worrying. He took bolt with himself and technically, it was his first mission. It was naturally to worry about your progeny. However, Skaven… Those treacherous rats seems to be easy to kill, but it's only if Skaven is alone that was the main problem.

Skaven never walk alone and despite their weak frames they are very cunning, has nasty habit to coat their weapons in deadliest poisons, spread dreadful diseases and eat warp-stone to increase their magical abilities or gain mutations.

Rat Ogres were rather obvious example. Naruto remembered how overconfident in himself he was and feared that Bolt will inherit this trait from him. At least notorious thirst for battle was already showing itself. Naruto looked at the bloodthirsty grin on his son's face and gripped the hilts of his swords.

Skavens came in waves, it seemed like there will be no end to the grey sea of squeaking monstrosities. Naruto let him out of his sight for a mere second, several Rat Ogres blocked his view and he needed to deal with them.

Beast Slayer shined with furious light, in his left hand as he beheaded one of the beasts, Bloodthirster in his right cut the belly of another. Third beast roared at him, challenging him to a duel, fireball, that came from the lines of Naruto's warriors engulfed the beast by its flames.

Vampire count quickly understood that Morrigan was once again busy, getting their sorry asses out of trouble. Naruto looked around himself, searching for his son. He was very glad that his warriors didn't retreat even after relentless siege of the skaven… yes, they were much smaller than humans, but unlimited grey tide of their attack can strike despair even into the most resilient hearts.

When he noticed his son, he nearly fell to despair himself. Surrounded by countless skaven, young Bolt fought against the massive rat. This skaven was warlord of the horde, judging by his armor and weapons.

He was heavily armored and had very long tail, which he used to hold one more blade and attack with it. Bolt had to show, that his kin wasn't known only for the brute strength but also for insane speed and inhuman reflexes. He would have gladly showed to that rat his magical abilities, but he had just started his practice with his father, so magic was out of option.

He jumped into the air, evading the spears of other skaven, He managed to spin in the air, using the Throatcutter, his sabre, to block the blade in the skaven's tail. Bolt grabbed it with his empty hand, but the warlord awaited this. He pulled his tail back, raising his weapons higher. He smirked, showing rows of sharp fangs.

It wasn't in Bolt's intentions to turn into the dinner of the warlord, or his trophy on the wall. He raised his sword and cut off the tail. Loud screech from the skaven warlord showed Bolt that he managed to enrage the rat.

Young warrior kneeled and took the short sword from the ground. Bold look it over, it had very strange design and was too carefully crafted and balanced to be one of the skaven's crude weapons. Moreover, it had a sign of the craftsmen and reminded Bolt about ancient artifacts left from the forgotten human empires and found by archeologist expeditions to the New World, funded by the Empire.

Gladius. That's how it is called.

Bolt blocked the sickle and sword of the skaven with his sabre and trophy gladius. Kid kicked his knee and the rat gave out a loud, screeching sound as it bended inwards.

"Ha! Never thought that knees can broke inwards!" smiled Bolt. "So many possibilities…"

Something in Bolt's smile told the warlord, that he will be hit, maybe even kicked, or cut, or something else entirely, no matter what it will be painful and certainly unpleasant for the warlord himself. He screeched, calling his brethren and grey mass of skaven swarmed Bolt.

That is, until they felt the flames of elder vampire's wrath. Naruto charged into battle, with his swords in his hands, he left a path filled with dead skaven. Seeing his son surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters, his rage burnt as powerful as never before.

Knowing that he will not gain anything from this fight, warlord screeched his warriors to retreat. Rats left the battlefield, with personal bodyguards leading the way and carrying their warlord. Meanwhile, Naruto stretched his hand to his son, who was bleeding from countless scratches and lying on his back.

Blonde child grabbed his father's armored hand and with a push returned to his feet.

"I think it's time for you to craft your armor, son." Said Naruto. He turned his head in direction of the tunnel, which skavens used for retreat. "Which way is the magic anomaly?"

"The opposite one." Said Morrigan, pointing in the other direction.

"Then let us not waste any time." said Naruto. "We have spent too much time in the company of these stinking bastards."

They went in direction, shown to them by Morrigan. Slowly the tunnel became wider and the armed group of humans entered the large cage. The strange glowing mushrooms of different sizes illuminated it.

Some were too small to notice, others were large as trees, they gave light of different colors and it seemed that they entered some sort of fairy tale… but crunching sound under their feet quickly returned them to reality.

Bones… they were everywhere. Some were intact skeletons in armor, some were crushed into the dust and the worst were piles of different bones, with marks of teeth on them. Naruto could bet that skaven were partially to blame. At least where the marks were…

All around was left different pieces of armor and weapons. Swords, like the trophy one, taken by Bolt. One day there was a camp here, kitchen knives, pots, kettles and tents, everything that army needed beside the armor and weapons lied in that field of bones.

"What the hell is this?!" asked Naruto, looking over the remnants of the gates. "Who will built the gate arc here, underground?"

"I do not know this, my lord, but this the object that we were searching for." Insured him Morrigan.

"Well shit!" cursed Naruto. "And how will I tell this to Balthasar and the Emperor?"

 **Somewhere else**.

Screeching from pain Kult the Scourge, once again remembered the humiliating defeat that he had suffered from the hands of little man-thing. He screech-screamed at his followers to ease his pain, both physical and mental.

Losing to someone, who was shorter than skaven was, hit the pride of the warlord, who get used to defeating the opponents twice his height. More that his defeat he suffered from the loss of his tail. Oh… no longer shall he use it like a whip or held a third weapon with it, striking his opponents in battle, when the end of the duel is still undecided.

No more!

"You squeak-scream that you need help? I squeak-talk that I can provide." Said the voice behind him.

Kult turned, as quickly as his wounds received and saw a skaven clad in long black robes.

"Who are you?" screeched the Warlord.

Skaven removed his hood and Kult noticed that skaven had the white fur and instead of one of the paws he had a metal prosthetic claw. Kult had never seen the deranged sakven but he had recognized him instantly.

"I'm Ikkit Claw." Said the newcomer. "I think you need to hear-listen, to what I say…"

 **Altdorf. Same time**.

Karl-Franz looked over the field before the Altdorf. When the strange gates appearednear the Altdorf and armies started to get out of it, Emperor ordered immediate retreat to the city. White walls of the Altdorf stood proudly as if denying the coming army's might.

Volley guns, cannons and mortars, got the enemy at bay, alongside their small wyrm riders. From time to time, Emperor led his own air forces against the enemy's riding atop the Deathclaw. Arriving with the Pegasus Knights, whose steeds were gift from Brettonnian King himself.

Dominating the in the air, Empire firly hold its ground, waiting for reinforcements and shooting from cannons. Invading forces were stubborn. They tried different maneuvers and tricks, sent inhuman warriors before them as meat shields, created siege towers, but everything was in vain.

Craters from explosions and bodies ripped asunder covered hill, where the gates appeared. Nevertheless, invading forces continued their assault. Sometimes they retreated, but they also always returned wishing to take revenge for their fallen comrades… Only to come into the same hell, where their comrades perished.

During one of peaceful times, reinforcements from Sylvania arrived to the Altdorf, led by the Electer Count and his heir. It was the first time the Emperor and his court had seen the heir of Sylvanian noble. Karl-Franz looked at the boy, clad in blood-red armor, he reminded the Emperor a large poisonous flower that scientists found during the expeditions to the New World. Nobles of the Empire court were equally intrigued. Especially those, who had daughters of the same age. Whoever there was one question that thrilled everyone in the palace.

Of course, with such facial resemblance, and even partially the same birth marks, nobody doubted that the boy was son of the Elector Count. However… who was his mother? Why didn't they hear about her before? Elector Count of Sylvania was a man connected to many rumors, but everyone was sure that he wasn't married.

Or maybe he was? Or the boy's mother had died? Or maybe his parents weren't married, thus making him a bastard? All, who deduced it thus far, crushed last thought, everyone knew about Naruto's temper and feared the consequences.

Karl-Franz decided to not think about details. He had summoned his friend to the war council, to discuss with him the current situation.

…

Karl-Franz stood on the balcony of the war room, City of Altdorf looked peaceful, it seemed that war, which suddenly came to the Empire was nothing but a bad dream… but nor army, nor gates had disappeared and he needed to do something about that.

From dark mists appeared the mighty figure, clad into the black armor. Emperor smiled.

"Still cannot get used to it." Said Karl-Franz. "Your abilities I mean. How do you do it?"

"You know how." Answered Naruto, stopping near the Emperor. "Vampire perks."

"I know about the "Vampire perks"." Said Karl-Franz. "I mean the process itself…"

"Let me ask you this, my friend: how do you breath?" asked Naruto. "Do you know about al the processes that passes in your lungs for you to make a new breath? About contraction of the muscles? Do you know the exact size of your lungs by the way? No, you just breath, it is natural."

"You can just say that you don't know." Said the Emperor.

"How often can you openly say that you do not know something?" asked him Naruto.

"I'm the Emperor." Said his old friend.

"And I'm a fucking Elector Count, I'm part of people, who are responsible for the choice of the next Emperor. It means… everything bad that will happen during the reign of the next Emperor… Everyone, who will support the new Emperor will be partially responsible for his mistakes."

"Never thought about it from this point of view. I'm actually assured that no one before you did. Nevertheless, let's switch the topic. Let us speak about the 'new breath'. With your help, we will easily push the attackers from our country. In addition, I plan to send through the gates a contingent of soldiers. My daughter… she is the fourth child of mine. She deserves better. I plan to make her a leader of campaign on the other side."

"Good decision." Said Naruto. "In addition I will also send the contingent of soldiers and Bolt will also go."

"Your son? He is what, five? This is insane Naruto!" screamed Karl-Franz.

"Six." Calmly stated Naruto. "And don't worry, he is my son, he can deal with enemy trice his size. He is also smart and I can send some of my councilors as his 'caretakers'. In reality, they will be part of your daughter's war council. Guiche will do nicely."

"Guiche de Boute?" asked Karl-Franz. "I heard that name. This knight was known for his tactical and strategical genius, before he became the Knight of the Grail. Good. Let us start."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Count.**

 **Chapter IV.**

Maria Holswig Schliestein stepped into the cabinet of her father, not knowing how to act or what to tell. She was summoned before her crowned father not knowing anything about his decisions.

"Please, sit down Maria." Said her father, when she had entered. He sat behind the table that was placed on the balcony of his cabinet. Emperor held in his hands a bottle of 'Black Blood'. "To think that Sylvania will become the royal supplier of wine."

"Father, I know that we haven't spoken for a long time, but have you summoned me only to discuss wines?" asked Maria. "I'm sorry father, but I think we both have more… serious matters to attend."

"Sit. Down. Daughter." Steel in her father's voice told Maria that coming talk will be serious. Daughter of the Emperor obeyed her father without a word. Emperor sighed and continued. "Your brothers will inherit a lot of things, Ludwig, if he will play his cards right may even become the Emperor. Nobles doesn't expect much from you, they believe that when the time will come, when you will toy with your 'knightly order' long enough, you will return home, to become a proper lady and wife."

He moved a goblet with wine to his lips.

"Fools! All of them. I know you daughter." Said Karl-Franz. "You are different. You will not bend. You will not kneel. You thirst to become a power of your own. Perhaps even an Elector Count… but I know that you desire for so much more. You wish for a country to call your own. To wear the crown of the Empress."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Maria. "Many dream great, but none will receive a chance to turn their dreams into reality and you know it!"

"What if I say, that there is a chance?" asked the Emperor.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Maria.

"Like I said Maria, you are a fourth child and fourth children do not inherit much. Nevertheless you are my daughter and you deserve so much more." Answered her father. "However, this 'Gates' as Naruto called them, beside enemy's army gave us the chance to fix this… injustice."

"I still do not understand." said Maria.

Her father facepalmed. "Let me be brief. Behind the Gates lies enemy's territory. Under command of Sylvania's Elector Count was built a fort that now protects the entrance to our kingdom. You will receive overall command of Imperial forces on the enemy's territory. Naruto had also sent his son, alongside his instructor and several contingents of his soldiers."

"Soldiers I can understand, who is that instructor and… wait… A son? Since when Naruto has a son?" asked Maria. She still harbored lot of positive emotions to her former teacher and hoped that one day she will manage to conquer a place in his heart. Only to find that some kind of whore had already managed to sneak into his bed!

The nerve of that woman!

In the other world, Hinata sneezed, while she was brushing her daughter's hair.

Emperor laughed.

"Don't worry, my dear. Here is a secret: you may still have a chance." Her father's smirk was triumphant as he looked at troubled face of his daughter. "You will see. Anyway, the instructor's name is Guiche de Boute, he was once among the Protectors of the Grail."

"Knights who serve under the Fay Enchantress? Why did he started to serve the… well…"

"Creature of darkness? Naruto saved his life, and the knight swore to serve him until he will pay the debt. Naruto gave him an order to be his son's war councilor."

"And his son, how old is he?"

"Physically, or mentally?"

"There are differences? Don't tell me that he is…"

"No, he is not retarded, the boy is actually is very mature. As Naruto explained it, due to unusual genetics he matures quicker, moreover, boy is strong, I saw, how he had dealt with a man trice his size."

Maria whistled.

"Looks like his father's strength was inherited fully." Said the princess. "So he has intellect, strength… what about magical abilities?"

"He has potential, but the boy is only six. Magic is an art that needs time to polish and learn it. So you have to deal with imperial mages." Answered her father.

"Blast it!" cursed Maria. "Most of them are too arrogant for their own good and… Ah… you now what? Send them in. However, I will need those, who I can trust. Also some specialists from Amethyst Order will be rather welcome during this operation. Young Bolt will also need some practice, I bet he is naturally good with Shyish, isn't he?"

"You will be surprised, but young lad has a talent also in Azyr." replied her Emperor. "He is long-living, just like his father, so he may fully learn the might of two winds."

"Ho… what a surprise. So the son has already surpassed his father?" asked Maria with a smile on her lips.

"No." firmly stated Karl-Franz. "His father has recently showed me that he is also very skilled in Ulgu."

"Agh!" Maria massaged her temples. "Just when I think that he cannot be anymore unbelievable… Doesn't it disturb you, father?"

"I stopped caring many years ago, daughter." Answered her the Emperor. "Unlike most of my subjects, Naruto has a trait that seizes all my worries."

"Which is?"

"His word. He Had never broken it and I believe that he will never break it, from his own words, 'a man is worthy as much as his word is'. And trust me, Maria. Words of such man are valuable, for he is worthy, not only in eyes of men, but in the eyes of Sigmar also."

Emperor looked away and his daughter followed his gaze. She shook her shoulders. No mater how many times she look at it, the power emitted by the mighty weapon always sent shivers down her spine.

Karl-Franz looked at the small shrine of Sigmar, on the altar lied Ghal Moraz.

 **Beyond the Gates. Fort Redstone**.

Mines with blood-red granite situated near the hill. Alnus. That's how locals called this place. Sacred ground for the humans, who's Empire controlled these lands. Bolt looked around him, loyal Guiche followed him during his walk.

Dead, dead and even more dead. After they took control over the hill and created the first fortifications, their enemies attacked once again. This time, however, it weren't cohorts of the disciplined warriors, whom Emperor Karl-Franz and protectors of the Altdorf faced near the walls of the city and later pushed backed through the gates. No, these warriors reminded Bolt about the knights of Bretonia.

However, they also had never faced the artillery, all that they managed to do, was regrouping and attacking again and again, under the barrage of guns and canons. Those, who managed to pass close enough to fight, usually horsemen, faced halberdiers from Reikland and Sylvania. Sylvania's forces were especially effective, their halberdiers had different type of weapon that greatly resembled the scythe. Usung them like hooks, they got horsemen off their horses and killed them, on earth, while they were to helpless to resist, because of their heavy armor. Bolt could comment their bravery, had he not despised their stupidity, they saw, how countless warriors died and did nothing, maybe out of honor, or something like that, but dead bodies of their warriors, who paid for their leaders' mistakes with their blood… Bolt hated stupidity and idiocy.

Very much like his terrifying father.

Nevertheless, a good chalk of the attackers managed to retreat and, as his spies reported, with death of the most from high command, the army had shattered, turning into different companies and bands of warriors.

Like always, times after the war are bloody, during them rises the number of the bandits and brigands, usually it depends on the numbers of the defeated army. And army on Alnus was massive. United Kingdoms brought their best.

Since nearly all generals had died during the siege, it was time for simple soldiers, who had enough fame and authority, to rise and become the leaders of newly formed 'rebellion'. In a way, rebellion it was. Most of the nobles had died during the siege and at their homes remained only children and women.

First targets became the small villages near the Alnus. Then brigands went down the tract in direction of the city called Italica.

All this went unknown by the Imperial forces on Alnus. Bolt continued his preparation for the meeting with high command, Sir Guiche commanded the construction of the fort.

Maria passed through the gates, leading the column of her knight and reinforcements sent by her father and Naruto. She met the young heir of von Carstein in the main hall, where he waited for her and Aresia. He greeted her and asked the princess to follow him to the war council room.

Looking over the maps, confiscated from the captured officers, or taken after the United Kingdoms' army left some of their supplies.

"As you can see, nearby are several settlements, closest to us is Kota village. I propose a small ride to that village. We can take tongues, maybe even promise them protection and relocate them closer to the fort… we will need to establish the settlement anyway."

"On what grounds?" asked Maria. "Why will they follow an army of complete unknowns, who is also fights against the Empire, who they serve?"

Bolt smiled. "Because of the rising number of brigands. After the siege of Alnus, nearly all remnants of the United Kingdoms' army turned rouge. Right now, countless bandit groups terrorize the nearby villages they also slowly unite. My war councilors fears that they will destroy all nearby settlements, making our goal of creating an Imperial stronghold on this side."

"He is right, my lady." Suddenly said Aresia. "Even if we will not find anyone, we need to reckon the nearby landscape ourselves. At least for the sake of familiarizing with a terrain."

"Hmm…." Maria scratched her chin. All her councilors grudgingly recognized the truth behind the Bolt's words. However, prideful princess didn't want to follow the advice of the little boy, even if said boy could possibly kick asses of entire platoon of soldiers.

What to do… What to do…

 **Empire of Mankind. Sylvania. Castle Drakenhof**.

Naruto's fished crushed the stone armrest of his throne.

"Morrigan! You promised me results!" shouted he. "Where is that person you had spoke of? The one, who shall come in flames of cometh? All I hear are excuses! Where are the results?!"

"Prophecy isn't something that you can call accurate thing, it's possibility not a predicament." Said Morrigan. "I said to you that the warrior, who will help the Empire pass through the coming hardships will appear during the greatest Warp Storm, that will be a signal to forces of Chaos. World will…"

"Yeah, yeah." Waved his armored hand Naruto. "I had already heard all that shit. In several different variations, from several different people actually. All that I managed to deduce is that mighty Warp Storm will come. It is a sign for a Chaos forces. Our savior, he or she, will appear during said storm and his or her mission will be leading Empire through the war to come."

"In a nutshell yes." Morrigan massaged her temples. "In my visions I saw woman with fiery red hair. She was in the strange place made completely of metal. I saw her heavily wounded… Then I saw fire… stars… woman in hands of imperial Light Mages… Then my vision blurs… I sense malice… anger… hatred… Someone else is looking over the variants of the future. Mighty Three-Eyed Warrior. It's Archaon."

Naruto groaned.

"That freak… He will come to Empire, leading his armies, sooner or later."

"Unfortunately, you are mistaken." Said Dinaya, who entered the throne room so silently, as if she was something immaterial, not belonging to this world. "They have already started to move."

"Already?" asked Naruto. "Then… Where are they?"

Dinaya shook her shoulders.

"Judging by the reactions of the Winds of Magic, another Gates has opned. On the North. Without a doubt a Chaos Horde passed through them… A new world that haven't known Chaos… This is something that no champion of Chaos can pass."

"And now the Beast of the North, Archaon the Everchosen is on the other side of the Gates." Naruto sighed. "And I had just sent Bolt there. Fan-fucking-tastic! Is there anything that we can do?"

"Unfortunately, right now, our hands are tied." Said Dinaya. "We cannot move our forces right now, it will bother other Elector Counts, and moreover, acting rashly will bring us more harm than good."

Naruto groaned. Sometimes he hated being an Elector Count. At this moment one of his lieutenants burst into the throne room, showing the way to the messenger, who was carrying the scroll, sealed with Emperor's seal.

Naruto broke the seal, unrolled the scroll and started to read. With each word that he read his face became angrier and angrier… until his expression reached the point that even his trusty followers started to fear for their health.

"What has happened, my lord?" asked Dinaya, since Morrigan still was petrified from fear.

"A pair of my relatives had returned from the oblivion." Answered her Naruto.

"Who?"

"Grandfather and Grandmother."

 **Bretonnia. Mousillion**.

Vlad von Carstein walked to the throne room of the dark castle Mousillion. Owner of said castle was a vampire like himself, but Red Duke was son-in-darkness of Abhorash, not his. Even if he was a legend among the undead, he was still but a guest in this castle, however, he will change this. Soon.

Red Duke started a company against Bretonnia, when he will fail… Vlad will take his throne and he will not make the same mistakes as he did before. He will conquer Bretonnia and will start the peace talks with Empire. Empire of Undead and Empire of the Living will share the Old World.

However when he entered the throne room, he understood that his thoughts about Red Dukes insanity were a bit… rash. Throne room was filled to the brim. Countless vampires in red armor stood in it, among them Luthor Harkon stood like white crow among the black. Dressed in his usual pirate attire, leader of the Dread Fleet reminded Vlad a peacock.

However, he remembered, how dangerous is that son of Abhorash. He was among the first, who were turned by the Red Dragon, like Konrad, Mannfred and others, were turned by him. Thoughts about his descendants made him think about Naruto.

He heard that his ambitious grandson managed to become the Elector Count of Empire. All through legal ways. Vlad gritted his fangs. He hated this. He fought in so many battles, bested so many enemies, tricked, his distant relative, the Nagash himself.

Only to be outwitted by his son-in-darkness, Mannfred. He orchestrated the whole theft of his ring, later war and finally, his demise from the hands of Grand Theogonist… however, he failed to understand one thing, even if he took the ring from Vlad, it still would serve its purpose, at least once.

Vlad managed to use it, it took a lot of time, but he managed to get out of the grave, where the Grand Theogonist Wilhelm the Third was buried, after that he had found out that his dear wife was dead, he instantly started to search for the similar artifact that supported his immortality.

Very soon, his wife once again stood by his side. Thus, Vlad started to act through her, dealing with threats, when their enemies decided to engage supposedly widowed vampire countess. It was a pure chance that saved the Red Duke when he approached her, seeking alliance and her hand in marriage.

He received his alliance, but Vlad warned him that if he will try something like this again, he will die… painfully and slowly.

Royal vampire agreed that his last proposition was made simply because of disinformation. If je knew that lady was still married, he wouldn't have acted so… dishonorably. Who knows? Red Duke was exemplar knight when he was human. Vlad didn't want to get into a conflict with someone, who handpicked by the Red Dragon personally. So he agreed for their alliance.

Red Duke needed such a great tactician like Vlad. Bretonnian vampire knew a lot about tactics of his fellow knights, but he needed someone, who will lead the heavily armored troops. Cavalry he wanted to lead himself.

According to his plan, Luthor, leading his fleet, will attack the part cities, destroying and pillaging them, alongside the nearby areas, killing everyone and resurrecting them into undead. At the same moments, Duke and Vlad will lead the army to the north, to castle Couronne, where they will challenge King Leon Leoncoeur.

Good plan, they will get attention to the shores of the kingdom, while they will siege the capital and kill the Royracrh. However, like Imperial Elector Counts, Dukes of Bretonnia, can simply choose another Royarch.

During the times of Vampire Wars, Empire was engulfed in civil war, however, Red Duke soon revealed that he wasn't such a simpleton as Vlad believed. During the meeting he also introduced to them a a mighty warrior. Mallobaude was his name.

He also asked one of the Red Dragons to test him and one of the younger, Otto von Caelis, agreed. Surprisingly, the dark-armored warrior easily bested the vampire. Red duke revealed to all vampires, that the young man in front of them is bastard son of king Leon himself.

He, alongside his Knights of the Black Grail, came to Mousillion to gather supporters to rip the Bretonnia from the Ladies clutches and show her lies to the world.

Vlad was skeptical about it. Not about the taking of power part, but about the one, where boy wanted to reveal the 'lies' of the Lady, every vampire in the room understood that the boy is nothing, but a veil for much bigger player. They understood also, that the Civil War in Bretonnia that is about to happen, is just a part of a greater conflict.

…

Later month became a constant headache for everyone, who wasn't supporting the Ruinous Powers. Emperor sent Naruto, alongside Balthasar Gelt to aid King Leon Leonceour in upcoming battle with rebels, Naruto would have preferred his old friend, Marius Leitdorf any other time. Unfortunately, year ago, during the Third Battle of Black Fire Pass, Insane Count was slain. Emperor ordered them to march to the Couronne, where they will unite with the Bretonnian forces.

It was too late.

Serpent's forces took at least half of the kingdom, when Imperial forces arrived to the capital of the kingdom. Army of King Leonceour was destroyed, the King himself was reported as killed in action, though his body was never found, nor by loyal forces, nor by Serpent's warriors, who wanted to use the body either to turn the late King into the undead slave, or place it on battle standards to drop the moral of the loyalists.

Naruto, Balthasar and remaining Dukes in haste prepared the capital's defenses. They worked day and night, however Mallobaude forces arrived sooner then expected, but Black Knight was still a Bretonnian Knight, even he was corrupted beyond any point of return. Bastard prince ordered his squires to challenge any willing knight or warrior to duel with him.

…

"This is madness, Naruto!" said Golden Mage. "This is obviously a trap! If he was there alone, you would have easily dealt with him, but there is Red Duke and several others, it is scuicide, even for someone like you!"

"Balthasar…" calm voice of Naruto von Carstein stopped another speech, before it managed to start. "Do you know that before the Mousillion's Serpent there was another warrior, called the Black Knight?"

"No… Who it was?"

"Me. Brat made it personal, moreover I will not fight him alone, another warrior, who gave me the title, will assist me in that battle."

…

From his position, Serpent of Mousillion looked, how the gates opened before the lone knight, clad in black armor and closed behind him. Since he drank the crimson liquid from the Black Grail, his thirst for battle and blood reached tremendous heights. His instincts sharpened and powers increased, he received the same boons that did other humans who turned into vampires.

Bastard prince smiled, looking at the lone knight, he thought that at least one knight had enough guts to face him. He hoped that he will manage to let his blood run faster before the siege… small workout before the main course.

Knight stopped his steed and jumped to the earth. Red duke and Serpent went to him, signaling their bodyguards to return to the main force.

"So…" started Mallobaude. "I presume that in all that crowd of cowards, who by some mistake of fate calls themselves knights, you are the only one, who had enough gust to face me. Impressive bravery… Therefore I give you choice, kneel, and become one of my knights, or die here like a dog."

"Mallobaude…" said the knight in black. "Did you hear, how the Black Knight, whose title you had stolen, was given his title? And who gave it to him?"

"No… but enlighten me, who it was?"

Suddenly, ethereal green mist covered the battlefield, when it disappeared, to the right of unknown knight stood the ethereal warrior. Green Knight came to protect Bretonnia. In fear, Serpent made a step backwards.

" _It was me."_ Said the mystical protector of Bretonnia, unsheathing his sword.

"And the title you so proudly bear, rightfully belongs to me, to Naruto von Carstein!" screamed the black clad warrior and jumped into the battle.

His long swords flew into the air and went in direction of fallen prince's neck… but with a grunt, Red Duke managed to block them with his sword and axe.

"Boy! What are you waiting for?" but it was too late, mighty strikes of green sword engulfed in emerald flames, forced cursed prince to step backwards. Slowly, step by step, Green Knight forced Mallobaude to run, Serpent of Mousillion threw his sword and shield to the ground, he ripped off his armor and used all ounces of additional strength, given to him, when he drank from Black Grail.

Green Knight Didn't care, he just appeared in front of fallen prince and beheaded him.

Seeing the death of their leader, army's officers started to fight for the leadership, when Vlad von Carstein was in mere inches from gaining control over entire undead force, gathered by Mallobaude, he understood that calling King Leon dead was a large mistake.

He led a force of royal knights, clad in old fashioned armor. Lady sent the Lost Sons, to aid her followers in final battle. It was enough, to force even the fearless undead tremble, however when the Green Knight threw away his helm…

All knew the face of the most famous hero of entire Bretonnia, who is hailed in the lands of the kingdom as much as Sigmar is hailed in Empire. Gilles le Breton. Gilles the Uniter.

Vlad as always was the first to understand that nothing good will come out of it. He order his officers, Otto and Yarrick, to regroup the heavy foot soldiers and slowly retreat, leaving the battlefield. It was one of many unfortunate events, at least for forces of darkness, that led to the defeat of the Serpents forces and ending of the Bretonnian Civil War.

Even with retreat of Vlad and Isabella, it was too early for victory feast, Red Duke was still alive, and his fight with young von Carstein already changed nearby landscape. His vampire relatives also didn't beg for mercy.

Finally, at the end of the day, Bloodthirster pierced the guts of Red Duke, and flaming blade of Beast Slayer beheaded the vampire count. It was like a signal to the enemy's forces. Vampire knights retreated and undead started to dissolve.

However, Imperial forces had no time to rest. Archaon the Everchosen somehow managed to get his hordes right to the walls of Altdorf. At least that's what managed to report nearly dead messenger.

 **Empire. Under the walls of Altdorf**.

Archaon looked at the white walls of Altdorf and smiled behind his helmet. When his army passed through the Gates, they appeared on the plateau, where the Eight Gates, including the one, which they passed though, situated. Archaon quickly understood that it was no ordinary place. If used carefully, Gates can open the portals to nearly any location of the world they are connected to.

By his orders his mortal, semi-mortal and demonic forces built on the plateau a fortress. Black towers of Archaon's castle seemed like open maws of some mystical beasts, which try to reach the sky and rip the sun out, to cover the world in eternal darkness.

When the castle was built, Archaon summoned demons and sorcerers, to open the portal to the White City of Altdorf. Several days and nights, after countless bloody sacrifices, sorcerers managed to open the portal.

However, they warned the Everchosen that only truly chosen can pass those, who weren't still blessed and still seek the mark of approval from the Dark Gods, shall refrain from coming through the gates, for Winds of Magic will rip them asunder.

Archaon understood that reasoning. Even without many warriors of Norsca, even counting the fact that he needed to leave the beasts of chaos behind, under Kolek's control, he still had countless daemonic warriors and chosen under his command.

Thus, countless demonic forces swarmed from the portals and siege of Altdorf started.

 **Same time. Naruto and Co**.

They marched back, to the Altdorf as fast as they could, Gilles once again crowned as King of Bretonnia, sent with them the newly appointed Champion, former Royarch Leon led the knights of Bretonnia, to aid their Imperial allies.

"Are you sure that we have the time to gather more reinforcements?" asked Naruto, as he went back and forth in front of the map inside the command tent. "I mean… I understand that this is Archaon and other warriors of Chaos, but… it's Nuln reinforcements. I have nothing against the people there, but their Elector Count…"

Emmanuelle von Liebwitz. People adores her, but she is rather incompetent ruler, she doesn't care about Wissenland all that she wants is Nuln. Rumors say that she seduced Karl Franz to get herself the title of Elector Count.

Right now, she wants to buy Nuln the right of electoral vote. With Wissenland retaining its vote, she will gave a really large sum of money to the Empire's coffins. Moreover, to someone from this woman's court Balthasar wanted to trust?

"The woman we need to deal with this mess is a trusty warrior of Empire. She was given her rank of general by decree of Karl Franz himself and you know that our Emperor judge more than farely." Answered him Balthasar.

"She." Said Naruto. "At least I know the gender of our mysterious savior."

"Her name is Jane." Continued Balthasar as if not hearing the sarcastical comments of his vis-a-vi. "Jane Shepard. Her origin is rather… well, if I tell you, you may think that the Winds of Magic had finally outdone me."

"Why?"

Balthasar raised his head. It was impossible to read him, because of his golden mask and Naruto hated it. He liked to know the weaknesses of his enemy and face mimics very often gave up their respectful owners. Of course, he could always listen to the heartbeat of his opponents, but Balthasar was no fool, who can be easily overrun by his fear.

Young Supreme Patriarch spent his entire life preparing himself to the terrors of the warp, forging his mental and magical shields so he will not become another victim of Chaos.

"What if I say that she fell from the sky?" suddenly asked the Supreme Patriarch. Seeing that Naruto raised his brow, he continued. "No, I'm not pulling your leg; our Celestial Mages had notices another cometh in the sky and foretold that it may fell on the streets of Altdorf. When we had slightly changed its course, imagine our surprise, when instead of warpstone or something else, we saw heavily wounded woman. She was supposed to be dead… several times actually, such grieve wounds she had suffered."

"This woman…" suddenly said Naruto. "Does she has a fiery red hair?"

Balthasar gasped in surprise. He certainly didn't give up such piece of information. "How did you…"

"Let's go Balthasar. I have a sudden desire to see this strange 'Savior'."

…

General Shepard was a beautiful woman. Of course, Naruto's attention was more focused on her red hair… damn his father's genetics! Shaking his head Naruto returned to his senses, he still needed to understand how this woman will manage to save them all.

They were in secret factory near Gressenwald, which in turn situated near Nuln. Judging by countless engineers, General Shepard was charged with supervision of some great and important project, with orders coming from the Emperor himself.

"Everything is going according to the plan." Meanwhile continued her speech Shepard. "Since the tests, where you were, alongside the Emperor and some Elector Counts, we managed to create some Updates to increase the speed and give them better armor."

"Baltasar." Hissed Naruto. "What is General speaking about? I do not like to be left in the dark!"

"Easy there, my friend." Said the Golden Mage. "Patience is a virtue of all good men. Also, try to not tell your full name near the General, she has a… history with a vampire."

Both men followed red haired woman into the dark tunnels. Suddenly they stepped into the opening lightened by the countless torches and lanterns on the walls and in the hands of the engineers.

"By Ulric…" muttered Naruto. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think that this is several hundreds of Steam Tanks? Then yes."

He didn't saw it, but he was sure that Balthasar smiled under his mask-helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Count.**

 **Chapter V.**

 **Redstone Fort. Imperial forces.**

Bolt massaged his temples. It seemed that princess wanted to make his life even harder than it was. He let her go for a walk, letting five mages go with her. He needed reckon data and information about surrounding area, more information than they had right now. He thought that it was rather safe…

He was wrong. Not only princess managed to get an elf from somewhere. Actually, she already had one among her warriors, so his bitching over that fact was rather biased. Nevertheless, she still continued her mission despite the destruction that she saw.

In the end, Maria saved the entire village full of innocent people, her mages killed a fire dragon and she let a young elf maiden, saved from the burnt village, strike the finishing blow. So… after all her heroic deeds, Bolt was forced to deal with shit that was left after them.

He didn't sleep for several days, ordering his workers create homes and shelters for homeless villagers and overseeing construction of the said buildings. When he finally managed to get several minutes to sleep… the representatives of the villagers disturbed him…

Sage… Cato, if he remembered right. Three girls followed the old man, petite blue-haired girl in robes… Leilei, nervous elven maid… Tuuka. Well… she should be, Maria was preparing for the siege and because he knew the princess well enough, she will not stop, until she receives whatever knight in shining armor receives from the princess after she is saved from distress.

Fortunately, Valeera, the waywatcher from Athel Loren, stopped her in time. Otherwise, it will be hard to explain to the army princess' unusual tastes. Of course, there were rumors, but she nearly gave her soldiers a valid proof of her 'unnatural' tastes.

Everyone in her private forces knew about princess' tastes, but their lips were sealed, nevertheless, without Valeera, protecting Tuuka and hiding perverted princess in his care… He had never asked why the waywatcher had left her forest, but he was glad that she was with them right now. She had a positive influence over the princess.

Last, who stepped into his humble abode was a girl, dressed into dark clothes. Rory Mercury. He could nearly feel the power coming in waves from this girl, she claimed to be an apostle of local god of death, madness, violence and war, Emroy.

He didn't know for sure, but judging by her sheer power alone… and there was plenty of it, she was speaking the truth.

"Cato…" said Bolt, meeting the gaze of the old sage. "How can I help you?"

…

Old Cato passed through a lot during his long life. He saw many things, fought many battles acquired many knowledge, but nothing that he had faced could have prepared him for recent events. Appearance of the gates on Alnus Hill, strange army that passed through it, defeating the army of Empire and building a large fort atop the hill. Their mighty and ferocious warriors… they magic unseen and thought impossible before, reinforced by impossible feat: they slayed of the fire dragon.

However, nothing that he had seen, scared him as much as this creature that sat before them, looking like a young child of the noble. Such power he felt only from the apostle in their company.

"So…" said child-looking creature, clad in red armor. "You wish to sell the scales of the slayed dragons and wyverns, alongside everything that was left from the large one. Tell me Cato… Why do you wish to do so? You understand that you will represent us and by proxy all their rage may fall upon your head."

"I fully understand the risks." Said the elderly sage. "I also hope that you can understand the size of the profits we are talking about."

Bolt jumped from his seat and walked to the map on the wall of his cabinet.

"Oh… trust me, I do." He turned to Cato and continued. "Do not let my young visage confuse you, I was chosen to oversee the economic situation and it wasn't because my father bought this seat for me. My own prowess made it possible."

He once again turned to the map confiscated from the warriors of enemy's Empire.

"The closest city is Italica, isn't it?"

"Yes." Answered Cato, while girls enjoyed cups of tea, brought into Bolt's cabinet by the attentive servants. "I have some contacts inside the city and I know men, who will give us fare price for the scales."

"There is just one little thing that you have failed to take in account."

"Which is?"

"Brigands." Little lord turned to him. "How many of these bastards are hiding in the nearby forests? How many survived Alnus and started to terrorize the nearby villages? How much time will it take for them to become brave enough to attack larger settlements, especially a… trade center, like Italica?"

"So… You will not approve this expedition." Stated Cato.

'You will be surprised, but I will." Bolt bowed his head. "Unfortunately we need to show Emperor that we can take care of ourselves and also that we are rather… profitable investment. Appearances of your 'Gates' still scares the imperial nobles. Our enemies, who are quite numerous, may try to use the situation to start the unrest in Empire, unfortunately, our rivals can also use this situation for their own gain."

"He walked to another wall of his cabinet and looked at the map that was on this. Cato and girls didn't recognize the shape of the continent or signs of strange language. Looks like it was the map of the other world.

"So…"

"I will send a company of Longswords with you. They are fine soldiers and they will ensure your safety."

 **White City of Altdorf. Same time**.

Unknown to the protectors on the other side, Archaon opened countless portals near White City and right now, his forces sieged the capital of Empire. Karl Franz looked down from the wall of the city. Everywhere, wherever he looked stood forces of Archfiends. Countless Chaos daemons, Chosen, abominations and so on.

He was surprised by the fact that there were no beasts of Chaos… but he was also glad for it. Chaos trolls were such pain in the ass to deal with. Their decision to build walls around the Gates and stretch them to the White City, making another District played sick joke upon them.

Looks like Forces of Chaos learnt the inner workings of the Gates and used them to create portals nearby. Emperor was glad for the fact that they couldn't use the gates to pass through them, at least that was a plus, otherwise, forces of Empire would have been caught with their pants down and Chaos Forces would have already destroyed the capital of Empire.

Emperor turned to his right, when he heard loud, agonizing scream. One of the Chaos Knights get to the wall near him and now he was burning like a torch.

"You are too careless, my liege." Said a familiar voice behind him. Thyrus Gormann. Patriarch of the Bright Order and one of the most trusted advisors of the Emperor. "Your death will not help the cause, my Emperor, them on the other hand…."

"Without a doubt they will rejoice. However…" he turned to have a better look at Archaon. On his infernal steed, clad in black armor, with a Crown of Chaos on his head and flaming sword, notorious King Slayer in his hand raised high, he seemed like incarnation of demonic might.

"Our only chance for victory is to kill their leader."

"Archaon the Everchosen." Muttered the Bright Wizard. "Be aware, my lord, his armor is rumored to be indestructible."

"Yeah, yeah… fucking chaosits, always upped too much. Deatchclaw! It's time to work, old friend."

…

Archaon sat in saddle of his demonic steed and looked up, into the sky. He was waiting… Crown of Domination whispered about the events of the future, third Eye of Sheerian showed him the pictures of it… World engulfed in flames… Total destruction… Fight with Sigmar…

Of course, there was nothing in them about the Gates, but he will manage. He stood in one step away from the victory. With his sudden attack he will strike right into the heart of Empire and when it will fall, the rest of the Old World will follow.

So, when the large griffon landed in front of him he didn't even bulge. Emperor jumped from the back of his trusty companion and Archaon left his steed too. They walked to each other, silently, wordlessly. There was no need for them, both men knew that the only way for them was either to die in battle, or defeat their enemy.

Slayer of Kings made a flaming circle in the air and his Archaon's shield, as Everchosen gathered attention. Strange supernatural sound filled the air. After it came an eerie silence. Daemons and chosen went back, to their starting positions to see the fight between the Champion of Chaos and the Emperor of Men.

Karl Franz gripped the handle of Ghal Maraz. He clapped Deathclaw and following the will of his master, griffon flew into the air, observing the duel from above. Nevertheless, none expected for Archaon to move so fast.

He jumped into the air, his sword leaving a trail of fire in the air, however Emperor stood firmly, taking the tarrying strike with handle of Ghal Maraz. For a moment, they were locked in one place, but Karl Franz, with mighty push, managed to set the Everchosen off his balance. He grabbed the mighty hammer with both his hands and stuck back, but Archaon was once again prepared. His giant shield was already raised awaiting the Splitter of Skulls.

It didn't disappoint.

Emperor's strike, empowered by the mystical powers of the hammer, could have shattered the stone wall, but Archaon didn't even bulge, he once again raised his sword and only good reflex saved Emperor from being beheaded.

If Everchosen was irritated he didn't show that, he pulled his sword back, swinging it diagonally from right to left, forced Karl Franz to jump backwards. Dark warrior once again hit his shield with his sword and stepped forward, closing distance between himself and the Emperor.

Flaming blade once again moved to behead the Emperor, but handle of Ghal Maraz blocked the dark blade. Both armies, looked at the duel of their commander and too preoccupied they didn't understood what was the cause of the distant rumble, when it came close it was too late.

Several hundreds of the Steam tanks made their path through the army of Chaos. Massive war machines left behind them nothing but torn and crushed bodies. Through those bloody paths regular units of the Imperial Army attacked the chaosists. They cut the army of Chaos into several parts, instantly disorganizing it, while war machines and imperial soldiers fought Chaos on earth, Leoun Leoncour, Champion of Bretonnia, attacked them from above, leading the Royal Hippogriff Knights. Following the orders from Gilles the Uniter, he went to assist the Empire and destroy the Evil that gathered behind the Gates.

Meanwhile, Archaon threw his shield into the Emperor and while his opponent was distracted by it, he managed to wound him, cutting through his armor leaving a long wound across his chest. It was hard to understand was it seniors or not, but Karl Franz was still breathing and that was enough.

Archaon raised his sword to strike a finishing blow.

Suddenly, mass of steel hit him into his back, throwing Everchosen away from the Emperor. Archaon slowly rose to his feet. Mass of still turned to be the imperial Steam Tank. It was much bigger than any tank that he had seen. 'Imperius Dictacio' stated the words on the seemingly glowing steel.

Suddenly he heard a loud creaking sound. He raised his head and saw the black barrel of massive cannon.

" **Shit."** That was the first word that Everchosen said during the siege. His loud booming voice was quickly silenced by infernal thunderous shoot from the main canon of 'Imperius Dictacio'.

"Emperor is wounded!" screamed Naruto as he left the metal inside of the Steam Tank. "Balthasar, Shepard take the Emperor into the 'Dectacio'! Go to the Altdorf! Find Jade Wizards and do something about his wounds!"

"What about you?" asked red haired general.

"I will buy you time." Answered her Naruto looking in the direction of the crater which made Archaon with an impact from his fall and explosion. Black armored boot stepped on the border of the crater, next minute grim figure of Everchosen appeared from the smoke, his armored was black from explosion, fur coat was tattered, but he still firmly grabbed the handle of the King Slayer and he stubbornly looked in their way, before making first step.

"GO!" screamed Naruto and Shepard, giving the unconscious Emperor to Balthasar Gelt gave order to start moving. Meanwhile Naruto unsheathed both his blades, he smiled, knowing something that was hidden by dark warrior's armor. Notorious Armour of Morkar named after the Everchosen, who battled against the Sigmar himself, was rumored to be indestructible.

Truth to be told, it repaired itself, but even such heavily enchanted armor couldn't save Archaon from terrifying impact and explosion. Of course, with countless blessings of the Dark Gods Archaon would have healed. With time. However, nobody was going to give him this so needed time. In a second Naruto Appeared before the Everchosen and before he managed to react stabbed his swords into his abdomen, where the armor was weakened from the shot.

He bargained and he won. Cursed metal gave up before the magical swords. Archaon roared as two long swords pierced his stomach and hit the back of his plate armor. Furious, that someone insignificant, at least from Everchosen point of view, managed to wound him so heavily, he summoned all his inholy power and backhanded Naruto.

Vampire count raised his hands to block the strike that would have killed a drogon… small one perhaps… but he still was thrown away. Naruto landed on his back and then rolled several meters, before stopping.

Then Archaon jumped.

It was something to be seen. Still with two swords stuck in his abdomen, black and tattered from fires of explosion, it seemed like the leader of Chaos Hordes flew into the air. Naruto didn't expect something like this, he thought that wounds and space between them was enough to hold Archoan long enough for him to get on his feet and face him.

Looking at death that came from above in form of Archoan raising Slayer of Kings high, Naruto moved his hands trying to find at least something to protect himself with. Several seconds before Archaon would have cleaved him in half, he grabbed a metal handle of some weapon.

In desperate hope to hold the accursed weapon in Archaon's hands, Naruto raised the weapon.

Everchosen struck.

Impact from his landing shook the earth and Naruto could have sworn that he had broken several bones, but Archaon's eyes blazing in fury forced him to focus at task beforehand.

" **Curse you."** Muttered Archaon looking at what he held in his arms. Naruto too looked at the weapon that saved his life.

In his hands was Ghal Maraz.

 _Skies above the two of them darkened_.

Naruto felt how strange energy came from the hammer and filled his entire being. He pushed Archaon setting him off balance and raised his hammer high, before smashing it down. Archaon held his sword in both his hands and managed to hold the first strike.

Hammer once again raised into the air. _Lightning started to appear in heavy thunderclouds above them_. Ghal Maraz once again fell upon the flaming sword.

Archaon fell to one knee.

Naruto once again raised the hammer and second later Archaon fell to both his knees. _Lightning struck, then came thunder._ Once again Naruto raised Ghal Maraz high into the air. _Lightning struck again._ It hit the hammer and it absorbed its power, Ghal Maraz glowed and sparkled with electricity as Naruto held it tighter in his hands.

"You wanted to know where is Sigmar, Diederick Kastner, didn't you?" asked Naruto. "Well here is you answer: **HELDENHAMMER**!" eyes of the Everchosen opened when he saw something, something in the dark clouds…

Empowered Ghal Maraz fell upon the flaming blade. _Then came thunder_. Chaos blade shattered under surprised gaze of the Everchosen. After shattering of the blade,hammer moved down, to the helmet of the dark warrior. Then it connected with Eye of Sheerian and it also didn't manage to hold the power of the hammer.

It cracked.

Then came the light and for a minute Naruto was blind. When his sight returned to him, there were no armies of Chaos. Just Imperial forces and the dead bodies. Smoking Bloodthirster and Beast Slayer were stubbed into the earth.

Charred remains of the Slayer of Kings were where they lied before he shattered the gem in the Arcaon's crown. Naruto fell to his knees. Red-hot handle of the Ghal Maraz fell from his fingers.

They had won.

But what was the cost?

 **Falmart. Italica**.

Princess Pina Co Lada was the third child of the Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, current Emperor of Saderan Empire. After the crushing defeat of their legions behind the Gates and humiliating defeat of the forces of United Kingdom, Pina went to Italica in search of King Duran.

"So." said Pina, as she, alongside her several knights, Duran, whose forces had retreated to the Italica, and countess Myui alongside her servants, sat in the main hall of the Formal estate.

"So you are telling me, that after several defeats…. United army just… rebelled?" asked Pina.

"Not only did they rebel." Said Duran. "But among them also appeared ambitious people, who always wanted to have more, but done nothing, but warred through their entire life. Nevertheless, with years on battlefields they acquired authority and when noble officers fell one by one and they were promoted… Well, they seized the opportunity."

"Heh…" said Pina. "So they want the lands of clan Formal, since countess Myui is just a child and her two older sister competing over who becomes her guardian, bleeding out the forces of the clan even further."

Pina placed her face into her palms.

" _Father, what have you done? Your Decision led to the suffering of the countless citizens of Empire. Maybe you have or had a plan? Something that I, with all my inexperience in such questions cannot fathom? Nevertheless, I need to try to fix this mess."_ Thought Pina.

"Rebels and bandits aren't the worst problem." Said king Duran.

"They are not?" raised her brows Pina, thus giving her face really cute appearance.

"No, they aren't." sighed King Duran. "Orcs that is our main problem. Their populace increased tremendously and they are clear danger even to massive army of brigands and rebels. This also a problem for us. Brigands need better position to defend themselves, protected hideout and a lot of provision. Not even talking about 'having some fun', as they call it. Everything I named this Italica can provide them with. They need this city, more desperately than before. It's do or die situation."

"How did it end like this?" asked Pina "Didn't Imperial forces cleanse the borders of sacred Alnus Hill off the barbarians?"

"I do not think that they are locals." Stated King Duran. "As you may know not one gates were opened this time. I presume that they came through one of them."

"Then… what shall we do?" asked Princess.

"Hope that our call for reinforcements had already reached the Saderian forces and pray that they will get here in time. Or maybe gods will bless us with some miracle." Answered her king of Elbe.

"My lady!" Pina's loyal knight, Norma Co Igloo burst into the council room. "Elder Sage Cato had arrived to the gates of Italica!"

"Cato El Altestan?" Pina heard about the elder magician. His magic prowess was well-known through territories of the human kingdoms. His magic was powerful, maybe his arrival was something that they so desperately needed? Wanting to see him, Pina made a sign for Norma to let elder man pass.

Cato entered the room, followed by the men clad in strange armor, princess raised her brow looking at the unusual uniform of the soldiers. It was a uniform, all soldiers followed a specific dress-code, like the legionary in Saderian Empire. To Pina's surprise, their armor was heavily ornamented with skulls. They were everywhere. On the hilts of their weapons. On the shoulder pads and on the leg armor.

She wanted to know, why a symbols of death was so widely spread. Maybe they were followers of Hardy, Goddess of the Underworld? So many questions and no answers.

"Greetings, sage Cato." Said Pina. "What brings you to the Italica?"

"Oh, I'm here on official business, on behalf of the Princess Maria, protector of the Alnus Hill. I came to sell the dragon scales." Answered her Pina.

"Dragon Scales? It always costs much… wait a minute, you mentioned Alnus? Does that mean…?" paled Pina.

"Indeed. The one who wishes to start a trade is Princess of Outlanders, Lady Maria. She commands the commands the forces that pushed Saderian Empire from the Alnus Hill, just like they later did with the army of United Kingdoms, in Second Battle for Alnus Hill."

"Well… This… princess… wants to trade." Finally said Pina. "Unfortunately all trade deals are suspended, because of the current situation."

"What situation?" gruff voice of the leader of the soldiers, who followed Sage Cato, forced everyone turn to him. It was the first time she looked at his face. She once heard that metaphor 'cut from stone', face of possible enemy's commander was like this. She cannot say was it natural or was it hard life, which left its sign on the poor man.

Or maybe both.

Unknown to them, lieutenant Grits was chosen as protector of Sage Cato, not only because he was exemplar soldier, greatly skilled with sword or was a good leader, but also because he showed exceptional proves in learning the language most widespread in Saderian Empire

"Orcs." Answered King of Elbe. "We presume that they passed through one of the Gates. It's first time forso many Gates to appear so it is possible. Moreover, we have never heard about the orc chieftain called Grimgor Ironhide."

"Grimgor Ironhide?" suddenly questioned him Lieutenant. "He is bigger than any orc, who came to siege your city, have only one eye and fights using the giant war axe?"

"Yes." Nodded Duran. "When we first heard of him, it was about him, single-handedly slaying several hundreds of local brigands. By the way, it is strange, but they are hunting the brigands right now."

"I see nothing secial." Answered Grits. " They are living beings, they need something to eat."

"Eat?" wait a minute do you mean…"

"That they like human meat? Yes, of course. It's in their nature, fight, eat, eat, fight. All for their strange sense of glory and desire to test their strength and shed blood. They are simple yet complex creatures. Hard to deal with, impossible to bargain with. As I mentioned before, they prefer humans on their tables. As food."

"Then what do you propose?" asked Duran as the most experienced warrior in the war Council.

"We will send the messenger to the princess Maria, to the Redstone Fort. Grimgore Ironhide is too much of a threat to Ignore, if left alone, he will gather more warriors." Said Grits.

…

Grimgor Ironhide was one of the most massive Black Orcs, which came from the Wastelands or the Dark Lands. Rumors say, that if he don nor kill for a day, he will always start a fight, for two, he will start killing his own warriors, not Black Orcs, but still. Nobody ever saw what happened on the third day, either because Grimgor had found someone to fight with, or because nobody lived long enough to tell.

Unfortunately, for brigands it was a third day…

Marius Brand was a leader of rebelled forces. He was a sergeant in United Army, before that, a mercenary with notorious reputation, that was a reason for his promotion, after countless nobles were slain on Alnus Hill.

Thus, united army started its own undoing.

Unlike others, who would have used this chance to became a full-fledge lieutenant and became a vassal of some noble, Marius acted according to his ambitions, using his reputation among the other mercenaries to start a rebellion and become a bandit lord.

He, however, wanted to become a true lord. Post-war situation gave him opportunity. Italica, main trade center of the lands that surrounded the Alnus Hill and part of the Clan Formal lands. Old lord Formal had died, leaving young heiress to his throne, while her elder sisters, being already married into another noble families, fought over position of her ward, he could use the situation to take Italica, marry the young heiress and take her lands for himself.

From bandit lord to actual lord in mere months!

Nevertheless, there was one thing that he failed to consider.

"WAAAAGH!"

Yes, this one.

Massive WAAAAGH of Grimgor Ironhide clashed with his army.

"Get da Arrow Boyz shooting!" screamed the massive one-eyed orc, with equally massive axe on his shoulder. Marius instantly noticed him among equally loudly shouting, green, muscular beaings with countless fangs in their mouths. Even among the group of orcs with darker shade of green, being their skin color, who were much bigger than those with brighter shades of green, were dwarfed by the one-eyed leader.

"Get da boyz running, crusg da lines! Surround them!" well that one-eyed bastard certainly knew, how to deal with his enemies. "Boar Riders!"

"Boar… what?" Marius turned away from the countless hordes of the greenskins and looked at the forest, his right and left flanks were attacked by the greenskins, riding the massive boars. Flanks of his army were instantly crashed, and soldiers started to run.

At this moment main force of the greenskins started to move. From their loud battle cries, souls of the seasoned mercenaries get into their feet. Ground shook as massive beasts ran in direction of the bandit legion.

Grimgor was the first to crush into the lines of the brigands. Swinging his massive war axe left and right, he either threw away his enemies or sliced them into bits. He roared, challenging everyone, who he saw, but fearing his might, brigands just tried to get as far away as possible.

However, this just enraged him even more.

 **Several days later. Above the East Gate**.

Bolt von Carstein looked down, from the city wall, where he stood near lieutenant Grits, at the massive green tide that slowly went closer and closer to the city. Fortunately, due to the survivors from the brigands' army, who know followed Rory, like that strange mutant… Myuute, if he was right.

Rory was a powerful ally, he sensed her power and getting in argument with her wasn't something that he was prepared for. That is why he let it slide, when she looked at his back and licked her lips, at moments like this he was glad that long cloak was part of his wardrobe, or whispered something to Tuka's or Lelei's ear, while he was nearby… judging by the way both girls violently blushed…

"Imperial for your thoughts?" asked a familiar voice that ripped him from his thoughts.

"If everyone gave me golden coins for my worthy thoughts, I would have bought all human kingdoms in our world." Said he to Pina, who went in his way, with Maria and recently arrived blonde girl, who led the regiment of Rose Knights. "Who is the new girl, by the way?"

"She is Bozes Co Palesti." Introduced her subordinate Pina. "She is…"

"One of the Rose Knights." Sighed Bolt. "I could have guessed."

"You sound disappointed." Narrowed her eyes Bozes. "You think that because I'm a woman…"

"You gender insecurity doesn't concern me, Bozes Co Palesti." Interrupted her Bolt. "However, when I was told that we will receive a help in a form of knight order… I had expected more… heavy cavalry."

"You think we are not enough?" once again erupted Bozes, not noticing signs from Pina to stop her tirade.

"Miss Co Palesti..." vampires were famous for their mind magic and hypnotic eyes, so Bolt, just like his father, gained these abilities, which they used to put too prideful officers back to their places. This case wasn't much different. Narrowed eyes of the youngest von Carstein stepped Bozes right on her place. "Had you ever fought against our orcs?"

"Eh?" Bozes was expecting anything from him: cries of anger, him swinging his sword and trying to kill her… but this calm and even cold expression… it forced her feel like little girl, who was caught by her arm by a parent, after she pranked someone at failed to escape. "No… I… No I didn't."

"Yes… you didn't." said Bolt returning to the sight of green sea. "So let me enlighten you in a way. Orcs are of very sturdy bunch. You need heavily armored cavalry to push through their lines. Once I saw, how orcs were thrown everywhere by cavalry and the riders managed to pierced them with their spears. It was an instant death for nearly everyone. However, orcs rose and continued to fight."

He turned to Bozes.

"Do you understand what I mean?"

"No…" bowed her head in shame Bozes.

Bolt sighed.

"Weight." Said he. "My dear you lack weight."

"Weight?" raised her brows Bozes alongside Pina.

"Yes." Said Bolt turning to them completely. "To push through their lines we need either heavily armored cavalry or something like artillery. Since full-grown women, in general, weight less than full-grown men and you prefer less heavy armor, to increase you agility and took the full advantage of it, your cavalry charge will not push through the lines of the greenskins and you will simply die in vain… by the way… Mortars! Cannons! Fire!"

With first shoots of Imperial Artillery started the first day of the Siege of Italica.


End file.
